Mondes à part
by Emvi Weasley
Summary: CAP 9 UP! FINAL! Ginny&Draco, Colin&Luna, Pansy&Blaise, Marietta&Roger, Dennis&Natalie, Padma&Anthony, Sanne&Terry, Ernie&Susan... En fin, muchos personajes secundarios, pero todos existen.
1. La apuesta

Bien, se que me vais a matar por esto, porque tengo muchos fics pendientes aún, pero esque estaba ya aburrida de escribir siempre de lo mismo y se me ha antojado hacer una historia de estas. No tengo ni idea de cómo se llaman, pero para que me entendais, se trata de una historia donde los protagonistas son los personajes secundarios. Entre este y el siguiente capitulo irán apareciendo los personajes. Obviamente, la pareja principal es Ginny/Draco . R&R!!

MONDES À PART

CAPITULO 1: LA APUESTA

- Ya verás, te van a encantar, son preciosas, y con el revelado que les he hecho...

- Colin...

- Si?

- Cállate.

El muchacho la miró enfadado, dejando de rebuscar en su bolsa con un gesto recriminatorio. Ginny se frotó las sienes. Tenia un dolor de cabeza terrible y el sermón de Colin sobre las nuevas fotos que había hecho de Harry le fastidiaba aun más.

- Pues yo si que quiero verlas.- dijo Luna, que hasta ese momento había estado callada.

Colin volvió a rebuscar felizmente en su bolsa y sacó unas fotos cuidadosamente. Mientras Luna las miraba interesada, Ginny repasó el local. No había casi gente, y era extraño ver solo a cuatro o cinco alumnos en las Tres Escobas un día de salida a Hogsmeade. Claro que, muchos estaban comprando en la nueva y famosa tienda "Bromas de los gemelos Weasley". Talvez luego se pasaría a saludarlos. Después de todo, ellos le habían comprado una túnica preciosa para el baile, aunque faltara aun un mes.

- Son preciosas!- exclamó Luna exageradamente.- Como consigues esa calidad? Algún día tienes que acompañarme en busca de los Puercoespines Camellairos. Podrías hacer fotos!

- Puede...-dijo Colin cortésmente por no decirle a Luna que dudaba de la existencia de esos seres.

- Creo que me voy a fuera.- dijo Ginny.- Necesito que me toque el aire.

- Te acompañamos.- dijo Luna con una sonrisa, y dejó un galeón en la mesa.

- Quieres darte un poco de prisa?- le gritó ella, colocando un mechón de pelo carbón tras su oreja.- A este paso cerrarán la tienda de lencería.

- También vas a comprarte bragas?- protestó él, aguantando el equilibrio, cosa casi imposible llevando 10 bolsas en las manos.

- Claro Zabini, no puede faltar detalle.

- Pues por lo menos podrías llevar tu las bolsas, que para eso son tuyas.- protestó Blaise.

-Por favor Blaise, haz un esfuerzo. Los novios hacen eso por sus novias.- argumentó Pansy.

- Si, pero no estoy tan seguro de que los novios falsos hagan eso por sus novias falsas.

Pansy puso cara de reproche.

- Bien, pues por lo menos espérame aquí con las bolsas mientras yo compro.

Blaise estuvo conforme y dejó caer las bolsas al suelo. No comprendía porque Pansy se compraba tantas túnicas de gala si luego solo se iba a poner una. La vio alejarse, moviendo el culo exageradamente, con una minifalda negra y una camisa blanca. La verdad, tenia buenas piernas y era guapa. Perfecta para pasar una buena noche. Lastima que estuviera enamorada del cabronazo de Malfoy.

Estuvo un rato apoyado en la pared, porque no podía rebajarse a sentarse en el suelo. Pansy apareció con una bolsa mas, de un color rosa cantón, y lo puso con lo demás.

- Ésta si que la llevas tu.- sentenció Blaise.- Yo no soy tu burro de carga.

Pansy no contestó; en vez de eso, le agarró la nuca, enredando sus finos dedos en el pelo castaño de él y lo acercó para darle un profundo beso. Los labios de Pansy tenían un sabor agridulce. Iba mucho con su personalidad. Pronto se separó, cogiendole la mano y Blaise supo porque lo había hecho. Draco Malfoy se les acercó.

- De compras?

Su voz fría y calculadora irritaba tanto a Blaise que le dieron ganas de golpearle. Por lo contrario, Pansy lo miró coquetamente.

- Ya ves. Me preparo para el baile.

- Falta un mes.

- Mas vale prevenir que curar.- dijo Pansy levantando un dedo y con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios.

Draco la miró con desdén y caminó calmadamente hacia las tres escobas, donde en ese momento salían Weasley, Creevey y Lovegood. La sonrisa de Pansy se desvaneció y los dos miraron como se acercaba aun mas al local.

- Recuérdame porque hago esto.- dijo Blaise con amargura en la voz.

- Porque eres mi amigo del alma...y porque con Crabbe y Goyle no le daría celos.

- Mira por donde vas idiota!

Malfoy no se giró. Ginny sabia que insultarle no servia de nada, pero por lo menos se desfogaba. Además, no tenia que haberla empujado al pasar. Tenia un ancho carril para andar.

- A donde vamos? – preguntó Colin.

- Yo quería pasarme por Honey Dukes.- contestó la rubia.

- Id vosotros. Yo quiero...pasarme por la plaza.

Lo cierto es que quería estar sola un rato, porque estar en compañía estaba bien, pero de vez en cuando le apetecía estar sola. Luna se encogió de hombros y arrastró a Colin a la tienda de golosinas. Ginny se acercó a la plaza. Todos los bancos estaban ocupados por parejas empalagosas que ponían enferma a Ginny, por lo que se sentó en el único banco que no estaba ocupado. Se quedó sentada, mirándose las manos, hasta que algo la sobresaltó. Alguien se había sentado a su lado. Miró a Emma Pobbs con extrañeza y ella le devolvió la mirada.

- Estaban todos ocupados.- se encogió de hombros.

Emma Pobbs era una chica Gryffindor de la misma edad que Dennis, el hermano de Colin. Tenia el pelo rubio y unos ojos azules impresionantes, con una pupilas estrechas. Era bastante creída y pija, y Ginny siempre evitaba hablar con ella.

- Has visto cuantas parejas? Es increíble que algunas no tengan tanta suerte. Por ejemplo, tu.

- Que insinúas?- dijo Ginny roja.- Yo puedo conseguir a un chico.

- En serio? Llevabas 4 años babeando por Harry y no has conseguido nada. Te cansaste y punto.

- Harry no es mi tipo.- dijo Ginny.- y a todo esto, tu tampoco tienes novio.

- Tut, tut, tut...- carraspeó Emma moviendo un dedo negativamente.- Yo puedo tener al que quiera a mis pies. Dennis Creevey está colado por mi, por ejemplo. Tu no conseguirías ni a una mosca.

Ginny parpadeó. Porque venia esa ahora haciéndose la importante? Porque le recriminaba que ella no tenia novio? Que se creía esa guarra?!

- Puedo conseguir al chico que yo quiera!- reventó la pelirroja.- Incluso a...a...Draco Malfoy!

Lo dijo muy convencida. Era el chico mas inalcanzable que tenia y había puesto el listón muy alto. Emma sonrió.

- Demuéstralo.-dijo.

- Ein?- preguntó Ginny arrugando la nariz.

- Consigue que Draco Malfoy te de un beso antes del baile. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no lo consigues.

- Claro que no!

- Te rajas?- preguntó Emma alzando una ceja.- Lo sabia.

- No me rajo. Pero que gano si lo consigo?- dijo Ginny.

- Puedes pedirme lo que tu quieras.

- Está bien. Si gano...irás al baile con el chico que yo diga.

- Y si pierdes serás tu quien iras con quien yo diga.- sentenció Pobbs.

- Trato hecho.

Y encajaron las manos.

Estaban solos. No había absolutamente nadie mas en el local, y el dueño había bajado a por unas cajas.

Genial.

Y que decía ahora?

- Mmm... eso está bueno?

Que inteligente.

- Si.- dijo Luna mirándolo de reojo.- Quieres uno?

- Mmm...No.

Silencio.

Era su oportunidad.

- Luna?

- Si?

- Neville te preguntó ya si querías ir con él al baile?

- No. Porque? Aun falta un mes!- dijo ella haciendo un gesto con la mano.- Te pasa algo Colin?

Ella clavó sus enormes ojos azules en los del muchacho. Talvez eran grandes, pero muy bonitos. Y le gustaba ese toque especial que tenia, diferente. Y siempre le habían chiflado las rubias.

- No, no, no, no pasa nada...

Y silencio otra vez.

Porque era tan fácil hablar con Ginny y con Luna era tan difícil?

Sabia la respuesta. Ginny no le gustaba.

No podía seguir así. Eran amigos! Se hablaban cada dia! Tenia que pedírselo ya.

- Luna, yo quería preguntarte si...

La puerta del local sonó, dejando paso a Cho Chang y a Roger Davies agarrados de la mano. Colin los atravesó con la mirada. Cho Chang era guapa, pero no entendía porque Davies había dejado a su antigua novia de melena rubia por la oriental, que acababa de romper con Michael. Claro que a Colin le gustaban las rubias.

- Buen partido el de ayer!- les gritó Luna y ellos le sonrieron.- ...Decías algo Colin?

- Quería decirte que...si me das una de esas...

Luna lo miró y le alargó una piruleta sonriéndole.

Todos la consideraban borde y creída. Y talvez era cierto. Quería ser la mejor en todo y no le gustaba hablar mucho, y mas ahora que muchos la habían visto con un montón de granos en la cara y con la palabra _Espía _escrita. No, no debía haber delatado al ED. Pero estaba confusa y no sabia que hacer.

Había cometido muchos errores en su vida y por eso muchos la consideraban idiota y estúpida. Pero no solía importarle la opinión de los demás. Antes de que su padre muriera era una chica risueña como el resto de sus amigas. Y en cuarto curso las habían abandonado. A Cho y a ella. A Cho por llorica y a Marietta por borde. Y lamentaba haberle hecho eso a su amiga oriental (delatarla) pero ese Harry Potter no le caía bien. Marietta siempre intentaba entender a Cho. Como le podia gustar Potter? Era un creído y fanfarrón.

- Simplemente me gusta, me viene del corazón.- le había contestado la oriental cuando Marietta había preguntado porque demonios le gustaba Harry.- No te has enamorado de alguien nunca?

- Amar es morir, querida.- le había contestado.

Y ahora se sentía fatal. Siempre había creído en esas palabras, y creía aun en ellas. Pero había cometido ese error. Se había enamorado. Pero no era solo eso lo que la preocupaba. No era su mayor error. No, su error era mas grande aún.

Se había enamorado del novio de su mejor amiga.

Padma levantó la cabeza de su bloc de notas para mirar severamente a Sean Steff, un chico rubio y delgado, con unos pequeños ojos azules.

- Estas avisado. Si te vuelvo a pillar a estas horas por el castillo, te daré una detención. Por ahora solo quito 5 puntos a Gryffindor.

Sean asintió vigorosamente y salió corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor, sujetando algo bajo su camisa. Padma suspiró y, tras colocar un mechón de pelo rebelde tras su oreja, miró su reloj muggle. Las 23:00. Estaba cansadísima.

- Buen trabajo.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.- Lo has dejao cagao de miedo.

- Podrías haberme ayudado un poco en vez de desaparecer de pronto.- le recriminó con el ceño fruncido. Aunque no por mucho tiempo. Era un chico tan agradable que en cuanto lo mirabas no podias mantener el ceño así mas de 3 segundos y ya no podias recordar porque estabas enfadada.

- Lo tenias controlado.- se encogió de hombros Anthony.- No creí que necesitaras ayuda. Además, fui a la cocina a por unos cafés. No me negarás que te apetece uno...

Padma lo miró y alargó una mano para coger el baso que él le tendia.

- Gracias.

Anthony Goldstein era encantador y muy atractivo; el pelo _punky_ de un marrón claro, ojos mas bien grandes de color verde y piel blanquecina. Tenia un cuerpo que estaba bastante bien, Padma le daria un 8. Era alto y delgado y se notaba que cada dia hacia un poco de ejercicio. En cambio, la chica Ravenclaw era mas bajita, tambien delgada y con la tez morena, de un color de café con leche. Tenia el pelo negro igual que sus ojos y manos finas con dedos delgados.

- Lo unico bueno que tiene ser prefecto – dijo Anthony tranquilamente – es que puedes quitar puntos y bañarte en esos baños tan grandes. Bueno, aunque adoro estar a estas horas de la noche, de patrulla, a solas con una chica tan guapa como tu.

Padma notó como sus mejillas se encendian. Vaya si Goldstein era lanzado!

Ginny sacó su libro de hervologia y se puso a leerlo como quien no hace nada malo. Miró disimuladamente hacia el horizonte. Ya venian. Se sentia un poco ridicula. Se habia puesto una camisa de tirantes gruesos y con un nudo por encima del ombligo. Se habia desabrochado unos botones seductoramente justo para que se le viera el busto. Una falda mas bien corta, de color rojo, que casi dejaba al descubierto sus bragas. Para acabar, se habia cepillado el pelo a conciencia y se habia pintado un poco, lo suficiente para no parecer un cuadro. Cuando los jugadores de Slytherin entraron al vestuario, Ginny pasó desapercibida para la mayoria. Miró hacia todo el equipo. Bien, iba el ultimo. Se puso el libro frente a la cara y esperó. Porfin Montagne, que era el penultimo, entró, y Ginny supo que Malfoy la estaba mirando.

- Que pasa Weasley, porfin Potter te hizo caso y habeis quedado para una cita?

Habia acertado. Bajó su libro de hervologia como si le molestara mucho y lo miró enfadada.

- Solo estaba leyendo. Dejame en paz.- y fingió que volvia a leer.

Pero Draco siguió en su sitio.

- Te pasa algo?- le dijo la peliroja, pero no con tono preocupado, sino molesto.

- Solo te estaba...repasando.

Ginny sonrió a sus adentros en comprobar que la mirada de Malfoy se posaba en su busto.

- Largate de aquí Malfoy.- intentó hacerse la molesta.

Draco dio un paso adelante y se colocó muy cerca de ella. Ginny notó que empezaban a arderle las mejillas.

- Si algun dia quieres...pasar una buena noche...estoy disponible.- dijo, y despues levantó las cejas en un aire seductor.

Ginny lo observó indiferente, pero cuando se hubo ido (dandole una palmadita en el culo a la peliroja), sonrió satisfecha. Todo iba sobre ruedas, a este paso conseguiria un beso suyo en apenas unos dias. Solo le preocupaba una cosa...¿Por qué se habia so


	2. Primeros pasos

Aquí ya hos presento a todos los personajes. Espero que hos guste. Por cierto, no me he inventado ningun personaje principal, todos existen, pero hay algunos secundarios que si me los he inventado.

MONDES À PART

CAPITULO 2: PRIMEROS PASOS

- Daba miedo, lo juro.- decia Sean Stuff a sus amigos. – Padma será todo lo guapa que tu quieras, pero cuando se cabrea...

- Y solo te quitó 5 puntos? Bueno, podria haber sido peor. Porlomenos conseguiste la comida.- dijo Dennis Creevey.

- Si, pero cinco puntos son cinco puntos...-comentó Marcus Mouse. – Y para lo que comimos...

- Y porque tuve que ir yo?- se quejó Sean.- Me podrian haber castigado.

- Bueno, pero no lo hicieron.- contestó Ian McCollor.- Y así lo decidimos...Que miras Dennis?

- Emma Pobbs...-dijo mirando embelesado a la Gryffindor.

- Es muy guapa.- reconoció Ian.- Pero un mal bicho.

- Volvamos a lo de guapa...-murmuró Dennis.

- Hola chicos!

Los cuatro amigos levantaron la vista (Dennis muy a su pesar). Natalie McDonald, una Gryffindor de su misma edad con quien compartian clase, los miraba risueña. Natalie, de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños y ondulados, solia ir sola. Solo se hablaba con ellos cuatro de vez en cuando y nunca cruzaba mas de dos linias con Emma, porque claramente eran como agua y aceite. De Gryffindor, tercer curso, solo estaban ellas dos de chicas, así que Natalie no se molestaba en hacer amistades con las otras casas, mientras que Emma tenia amigas, sirvientes, chivatos, y fans en todas las residencias.

- Ya me han dicho que anoche hos hicisteis un festin en vuestra habitacion.- dijo con una sonrisa alegre.

- Quien te lo ha dicho?- dijo Marcus sorprendido.

- En realidad, yo lo escuché.

- Ah.- murmuraron los cuatro.

- Mirad, mirad, Emma biene hacia aquí!- exclamó Dennis exaltado.

Y era cierto. Dennis se levantó de un salto para ofrecerle su sitio a la chica.

- Porfavor, si esa no te hace ni caso!- dijo Natalie cansada.- Dennis, no hagas idioteces.

Emma nisiquiera miró al hermano Creevey; pasó de él como quien pasa de la mierda y siguió caminando. Sin embargo, Dennis no se dio por vencido, y siguió a la rubia hasta su sitio, observandola ensimismado.

- Esque nadie le va a abrir los ojos?- murmuró Natalie.

Ian se encogió de hombros.

- Es mas feliz así.

- Que has hecho que????

- Que he terminado con Roger.

Marietta abrió mucho los ojos. Cho la miró con extrañeza.

- Hija, ni que fuera el amor de mi vida.

- Y porque has roto? Que le pasaba a este?- dijo Marietta, como si fuera costumbre.

- No nos llevabamos muy bien.- respondió la oriental encogiendose de hombros.

- Eso fue lo que dijiste con Michael. Y además, estabais todo el dia acaramelados!

- No se! Simplemente he dejado de sentir la "chispa"

Marietta suspiró. No tenia remedio. Porlomenos así el remordimiento que tenia por dentro se habia desecho un poco. Estuvo a punto de decirle que Roger le parecia muy atractivo, pero lo dejó para otra ocasión. Porque ya habia aclarido lo que sentia por el capitan de Ravenclaw; un simple deseo fisico.

- Me voy a dormir.- susurró Cho, y se metió en su acogedora cama, tapandose hasta la coronilla. Marietta se quedó mirando hacia el espejo que tenia en frente.

De pronto, se imagimó que Roger estaba sentado a su lado, rodeandola con el brazo, los dos muy acaramelados. Soltó una risita. Que imaginación.

Se deslizó dentro de la cama azul con dosel y palpó la mesita, buscando su ejemplar de _Cómo perder a un mago en diez dias _(N/A: Lo siento, acabo de leer el penultimo cap del fic de moony Lovegood y no se me ocurria otra cosa) pero no estaba. Maldijo. Seguro que lo habia dejado en la sala común por descuido.

Volvió a salir de la cama y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cautela. Caminó de puntillas por la escalera. La sala comun de Ravenclaw estaba vacia, pero la chimenea aun dejaba ver el fuego encendido. Marietta divisó su libro en una de las mesitas y se deslizó hacia él muy silenciosamente.

- ¿Marietta?¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Marietta se sobresaltó y el libro casí cayó de sus manos. Se giró al instante. Roger Davies la miraba con un gesto interrogativo en la cara.

- Sally-Anne...

-Si, Terry?

- Tengo tus apuntes de hervologia.

- Gracias Terry! Eres un cielo!- Sally-Anne Perks le pellizcó suavemente la mejilla.- Menos mal que los has encontrado, sino los habria perdido!

Terry le sonrió y salió de la biblioteca, muy sonrojado. Sally- Anne lo miró marcharse.

Terry Boot era un chico muy majo. Tenia el pelo muy castaño y espeso, con pequeños rizos cayendole por la cara. Tenia los ojos pequeños y negros, que ocultaba tras unas gafas. Cuando Terry sonreia, los ojos se le cerraban y se le formaban arrugas en la comisura. Era muy gracioso e inteligente. Por algo su casa era Ravenclaw. Sally-Anne (o Sanne como muchos la llamaban), por lo contrario, era Hufflepuff. Tenia unos ojos marrones miel impresionantes y el pelo castaño, casi rubio. Casi siempre se ponia dos clips en el pelo para impedir que le molestara en la cara.

- Quien era ese, Sanne?- dijo un chico acercandose a la Hufflepuff.

- Solo un amigo.

El muchacho la miró de reojo. Morag MacDougal era muy majo y guapo. Cuerpo atletico, ojos verdes y pelo rojizo, ni muy corto ni muy largo. Eso si, tenia una cara de pocos amigos que no se aguantaba. Muchos le llamaban "El error del sombrero", porque Morag no tenia nada de Hufflepuff, ni bondadoso ni legal. La primera vez que Sally-Anne lo habia visto fue en la selección, despues de reirse, como todo el salon, del despiste de Neville, el cual se habia llevado el sombrero. Al principio le habia parecido que tenia un cerebro de mosquito y una mala leche que le desbordaba por cualquier sitio, pero a medida que fue compartiendo casa con él, se dio cuenta que en el fondo no era tan malo. Llevaban un año saliendo, desde que él se lo pidió en el baile de invierno. Desde ese dia nadie se hacercaba a Sanne demasiado, y los que lo hacian recibian una mirada asesina de Morag.

Porque si algo era Morag, eso era celoso.

- Solo...venia a por mi libro...-dijo, y levantó su ejemplar de "_Como perder a un mago en diez dias_". Agradeció al cielo esa constumbre suya de peinarse antes de irse a dormir.

- Oh...-dijo Roger, y la miró, como esperando a que volviera a hablar.

- Mmm... Cho me ha dicho que habeis terminado.

Eso habia sido muy cruel. No debia haber sacado ese tema, porque talvez Roger estaba muy afectado por eso. Vio un rastro de tristeza en el rostro del Ravenclaw.

- Si bueno. Pero la vida continua...

- Ella te gustaba, cierto?- dijo Marietta, con la voz dolida.

- Si...- suspiró Davies.- Pero creo que no nos complementabamos. Y creo que ella no me queria realmente.

Era cierto. Cho le habia informado del final de su relacion como si fuera una oracion. Igual que un cura habla en la iglesia. Pero no pensaba decirle eso a Roger.

- De alguna manera, creo que hos entendiais.- dijo, sentandose frente a él.

El capitan de Ravenclaw hizo un gesto con la mano, quitandole importancia al asunto.

- Bueno, se rumorea que sales con Michael Corner.

- Que???- preguntó, exaltada. Quien habia dicho eso???

- En realidad me lo acabo de inventar.- dijo Roger.

Marietta parpadeó y luego sonrió.

- Por lo que veo te aterroriza la idea.- dijo él, con una risita.- Entonces, ¿quien te gusta?

- Bueno, creo que es tarde.- dijo, con un cambio brusco de tema.- Me voy a la cama.

Subió hasta la mitad de las escaleras, pero Roger la llamó. Ella se giró, pero el Ravenclaw no la estaba mirando.

- Estas muy guapa con ese camison.

Marietta agradeció que él no la mirara. No se habia puesto tan roja nunca en su vida.

-Ay!- gritó Ginny, dolorida por haber chocado.

Pero luego, al ver el sujeto con quien habia chocado, sonrió. Draco Malfoy la miró ferozmente.

- A ver si vas con mas cuidado, Weasley.- le dijo Malfoy, alzando el mentón orgulloso.- No puedo perder el tiempo chocando contigo.

Ginny se levantó, observandolo desdeñosamente.

- Como si yo quisiera chocarme con niñatos pretenciosos.

- Pues entonces, quitate del medio.- respondió. Toda esa frase la habia dicho mirando a los pechos de la chica. Ginny frunció el ceño.

- Malfoy, guapo, mis ojos estan en mi cara.

- Ya lo se...

- Pues entonces porque me miras las te...?

- No- la cortó Draco, sonriendo como un tiburon a la hora de comer.- me refiero a que ya se que soy guapo.

Ginny alzó los ojos al cielo y lo apartó de un codazo, dirigiendose muy altiva hacia la clase de pociones, llevandose por delante sin querer a Dennis Creevey.

- Perdon.- le dijo la peliroja, y le flasheó una sonrisa.

Dennis hizo un gesto con la mano para mostrar que no importaba y siguió caminando.

- Creo que a Natalie le gustas.- le dijo Marcus.

- No digas bobadas.- lo contradijo Dennis.- Solo nos hablamos dos veces al dia como mucho. Ademas, no tiene los sintomas de enamorada.

- Como lo sabes?- preguntó Ian.

- Porque sino no querria hablar conmigo, se pondria roja cuando la miro y tartamudearia.

- No se, las chicas son muy raras. No te fijaste en Hermione Granger, la Gryffindor de sexto curso? Le gustaba el Weasley ese y lo demostraba peleandose con él.

- Te digo que no le gusto, coño.- insistió Dennis.

- Lo que tu digas.

- Dennis!- gritó una voz dulce a su espalda.

Dennis se giró, sonriente. Emma se colocó frente a él.

- Necesito que me dejes tus deberes de hervologia, porfavor.- le dijo con una gran sonrisa falsa.

- Claro!- dijo inmediatamente el Gryffindor.- Los tengo en la sala comun. Si quieres subimos ahora.

- Si! Gracias, eres un encanto!- seguidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Dennis, que entre su pelo rubio y su cara roja parecia una bandera de Gryffindor, subió con Emma a la sala comun.

- Aprovechada.- soltó Sean, cuando la pareja ya estaba lejos.

- Presumida.- siguió Marcus.

- Manipuladora.- dijo Ian, mirando ceñudo hacia las escaleras.

- Zorra.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Los tres se giraron, viendo a Natalie McDonald con el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados y los puños cerrados.

Los encuentros al anochecer en la habitacion de las necesidades se habian hecho cada vez mas frecuentes, hasta convertirse en algo habitual. A media noche, haciamos una escapada a la sala y luego, al amanecer, nos despediamos, contando los minutos para el proximo encuentro.

Nuestros encuentros tenian sabor a despedida, porque talvez al dia siguiente nos descubririran y no podriamos volver a vernos. Luego, durante las clases, desde el punto de vista de los demas alumnos, eramos solo compañeros de casa, que soltabamos simples frases como "Tienes los apuntes de historia?" o "Pasame unas tijeras de podar". Y nadie veía nuestras miradas complices que se cruzaban de vez en cuando, tal vez porque lo que haciamos estaba mal, porque él tenía a Hannah y yo a Zacharias.

Mas de una vez me habia tenido que morder la lengua para no susurrar su nombre cuando estaba con Zacharias, y estaba segura que a Ernie tambien le habia pasado. Y esque nadie habia esperado que una Hufflepuff como yo fuera capaz de engañar a su novio. Talvez no merezco estar en Hufflepuff despues de todo. Talvez deveria estar en Ravenclaw, como mi tia, que ahora trabaja en el ministerio.

No, no soy tan inteligente.

De todas formas, no habiamos dicho nada a nadie sobre lo nuestro, y yo me moria por dentro cuando veía como Hannah le daba un beso tierno a Ernie. Y despues la rubia me hablaba como una amiga. Y eso dolia mas que verla con mi _amante_. Porque si supiera lo que estaba haciendo, no le diria a sus amigos "Esta es Susan Bones, mi mejor amiga"

N/A: Hos ha gustado? Bueno, dejad Revew porfavorrr!!! Hos pongo aquí una lista de los personajes que salen en este fic, aunque no sean muy importantes, y en que libro salen por primera vez.

GRIFFINDOR:

Ginny Weasley: Todos la conocen, creo que no hace falta decir nada.

Colin Creevey: Sale por primera vez en el segundo libro.

Dennis Creevey: Es el hermano de Colin, entra en Hogwarts en el 4º libro.

Sean Steff: Este si que es de mi invención, así que sale en el libro imaginario.

Marcus Mouse: Otro para el libro imaginario.

Ian McCollor: Y otro.

Emma Pobbs: Cuarto libro, en la selección del sombrero. Ni siquiera dicen a que casa va, así que me tomé la libertad de elegir yo por el sombrero.

Natalie McDonald: Cuarto libro, a ella si que la mandan a Gryffindor.

HUFFLEPUF:

Sally-Anne Perks: Conocida como Sanne, un mote que no es muy bueno, porque no se me dan bien los motes. Sale en el sombrero seleccionador el mismo año que Harry.

Nia Moon: Creo que apenas sale una vez, un poco mas adelante, pero la he puesto para aclarar. No dicen casa, ni siquiera nombre, solo dicen "Moon".

Morag McDougal: Tampoco dicen casa, solo lo nombran en el primer libro.

Ernie McMillan: Todos conocemos a Ernie.

Hannah Abbot: También la conocemos.

Zacharias Smith: También conocemos todos a Zac (que repelente es) Como no tenia ni idea de en que curso estaba, me lo he inventado.

Susan Bones: También es conocida.

RAVENCLAW:

Luna Lovegood: Ya lo sabéis todo sobre ella y su fascinante mundo.

Marietta Edgecombe: Traidora ¬¬...

Roger Davies: Si, el que se está dando el lote en el salón de te con la rubia en el 5º libro. Creo que sale por primera vez en el 3º.

Cho Chang: La llorona. Pobrecita.

Padma Patil: Por primera vez en el 1º, aunque solo dicen su apellido.

Anthony Goldstein: En el 5º.

Mandy Bucklehurst: En el primer libro. Realmente no se si sale en este fic alguna vez, pero yo la tengo apuntada como la mejor amiga de Padma.

Terry Boot: En el 1r libro.

SLYTHERIN:

Draco Malfoy: Quien es ese?

Pansy Parkinson: Me he empezado a enamorar de este personaje, sobretodo en los fanfics que leo. Realmente sobretodo en "On Air"

Blaise Zabinni: primera vez en el 1r libro y espero que no última. No se porque lo amo tanto. Ni porque me lo imagino guapo.


	3. Celos

MONDES À PART

CAPITULO 3: CELOS

Era un placer tener toda esa bañera inmensa para ella sola. Dejó que el agua del grifo cayera sobre su espalda. Que alivio. El moño que se habia hecho para no mojarse el pelo se estaba desmoronando, pero no le importó.

Pero pronto recordó que tenia un monton de deberes por hacer, que tenia que acabar un trabajo de Prefectos y que no podia perder mas tiempo en la bañera.

Se puso en pie, aun dentro del agua, que le llegó hasta la cintura. Se desperezó. Era agradable ese ambiente, muy cálido. Suspiró.

Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió. Anthony entró al baño, con un albornoz azul y unas zapatillas verdes. Al verlo, Padma se submergió en el agua rapidamente, muy sonrojada.

- Vaya, creo que acabo de tener la vision mas buena de toda mi vida...

- Porque no llamas antes de entrar?- preguntó enfadada. Pero como de costumbre, no pudo evitar sonreir.

- Pensé que estaba libre... Ya me voy.

- No, espera. Ya salia.

Anthony se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta. Padma salió del agua y se enrolló en una toalla azul con el escudo de Ravenclaw bordado en una de las esquinas. Anthony la volvió a mirar, divertido.

- Bueno, gracias...- pronunció. La Ravenclaw no estaba segura si era por dejarle la bañera o por dejar al descubierto sus partes intimas.

- De nada.

Anthony se quedó absorto mirandola, y siguió el recorrido de una gota de agua, que resbaló desde su pelo hasta su busto. Anthony se mordió los labios imperceptiblemente para no imaginarse cosas pervertidas. Padma sonrió complacida.

- Tienes algo aquí.- le dijo, juguetona, y le tocó el pelo, acercandose mucho a él. Le encantaba ser irresistible.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Estaban muy cerca. Padma sintió un gusano en su barriga.

La puerta se volvió a abrir sin previo abiso, dejando ver a Hermione Granger, que miró la escena aturdida.

- Woops, perdon...

Y volvió a desaparecer.

- Esque nadie sabe llamar?!- exclamó Padma, y salió del baño, arrancandole un suspiro a Anthony Goldstein.

----------

- Sanne...

- Otra vez???- exclamó sin voltear la cabeza.- Morag, te he dicho miles de veces que necesito concentrarme y que no quiero ir a la sala comun para que tu puedas vigilarm...Hola Terry!

El Ravenclaw sonrió. Sanne se sonrojó por su falta de educacion.

- Lo siento, pensé que eras Morag.

- No importa.- dijo Terry, sentandose a su lado.- Venia a hacer los deberes de Pociones.

- Yo tambien estoy haciendo esos. Es un poco cansino, pero con Snape como profesor...mas vale no tentar la suerte.

Terry volvió a sonreir, provocando que le salieran unas arrugas en la comisura de los ojos. Sanne rió, carcajada limpia. Estaba tan mono...

- La verdad es que yo...- Sanne abrió los ojos atenta a lo que Terry iba a decirle.- ...no puedo creer que Snape esté enseñandonos esto ahora, cuando deberiamos haberlo dado en 5º.

Queria hablar del temario. Obvio.

- Voy a por unos libros. Esperame aquí.

Sally-Anne asintió, mientras veía como Terry se acomodaba las gafas en el puente de la nariz y se perdia entre las estanterias. Cuando Sanne hubo escrito dos lineas, alguien se sentó a su lado.

- Ya has vuelto?- dijo, pensando que era Terry.- Que libros has traido?

- Esperas a alguien?-dijo una voz furiosa.

- Morag!- Sanne dio un bote en su silla.- Ya te he dicho que no voy a ir a la sala comun.

- Porque? Estas en muy buena compañía?- preguntó, inspeccionando la biblioteca en busca de algun sospechoso.

- No digas tonterias. Que pasa, no puedo relacionarme con otros chicos?

- No! Tu eres solo mia! Entendido?

- Eso no tiene nada que ver...

- Entendido?

- Si...

-Bien.- dijo él, saltando de la silla y saliendo de la biblioteca.

Talvez Morag era guapo, pero la protegia demasiado. Sanne cogió su mochila y recogió sus cosas. Sería mejor alejarse de Terry antes de que empeoraran las cosas.

--------

- Dame la mano.-le susurró Pansy al oido, y luego le mordió un poco el lobulo de la orega para disimular.

Pasó sus dedos entre los finos y delgados de Pansy mientras eran observados por los ojos hielo de Malfoy.

- Vamos a mi habitación.- dijo la Slytherin bastante alto como para que todos lo oyeran.

Se dirigieron hasta la habitación de ella, mientras todos en la sala comun los miraban.

- Ten.- dijo Pansy una vez estuvieron en la habitación, y le alargó una cajita.

Blaise leyó la cajita y se atragantó con su propia tos. Eran preservativos.

- Qu-que significa esto?- preguntó, muy nervioso.

- No te emocionaes, cielo.- dijo Pansy, examinando sus uñas pintadas de negro.- Solo tienes que hacer una cosa. Deja que Malfoy los vea. Falta uno expresamente. Comprendes?

- Así él se pensará que nos hemos acostado.- dijo Blaise.

- Muy listo.

- Y tu muy retorcida.

---------

- Pasame las patatas.

Colin alargó la mano y cogió el bol de patatas para pasarselo a Luna, quien se echó una gran cantidad en su plato y empezó a comer lentamente.

- Porque no te vas a tu propia mesa?- le preguntó Lavender molesta.

- Se han acabado las patatas.

Lavender la miró y después se giró para seguir hablando con Parvati.

- Un mal dia?- le preguntó Ginny a su amiga.

- Se podria decir que si. Hay un chabal de 7º de Slytherin que no me deja en paz.- explicó.

- Un admirador secreto?- preguntó Ginny burlesca, y Colin levantó tan rápido la cabeza que se hizo daño en el cuello.

- No seas boba.- dijo Luna, y miró a su alrededor interesada.

- Pero...te está molestando?

- No, Colin, no me molesta, no te preocupes. Solo es que... es un poco pesadito.-dijo Luna, y miró hacia atrás.- Oh, dios mio, allí viene.

Luna hizo como si no lo hubiera visto y siguió comiendo patatas de la mesa de Gryffindor como si nada. El muchacho se hacercó con sonrisa seductora y eso hizo que la sangre de Colin hirviera.

- Hola.- dijo, con su amplia sonrisa de anuncio.- Soy Theodoro Nott. Tu eres Luna no?

- Si.- dijo Luna, mirandolo por primera vez.

- Mmm... encantado.- y le alargó la mano.

- Estos son Ginny y Colin, mis amigos.- siguióp Luna, muy nerviosa y roja.

- Tu novio?- preguntó observando fijamente a Colin.

"Ojalá" pensó el muchacho.

- No, no, somos solo amigos.- sonrisa de parte de Luna.

- Bueno, ya nos iremos viendo.

Y se marchó con un andar muy raro.

-La verdad es que está bueno.- constó Luna.

-------

La navidad se hacercaba ya y todo el castillo empezaba a ser decorado con una gama de colores muy cálidos. Las armaduras ya empezaban a cantar canciones navideñas y Peeves empezó a pasearse por el castillo con un gorro de papá Noel lanzando regalos que resultaban ser globos de agua empapelados.

-...creo que le regalaré a Ernie una bufanda hecha por mi, veo que cuando va a Hogsmeade siempre lleva una.- contó Hannah.- Y tu que le vas a regalar a Zacharias?

- Aún no lo he pensado.- contesté yo- Talvez unos guantes y chocolates.

- Vaya, que lo tendrás bien alimentado.- sonrió la Hufflepuff. Como duele esa sonrisa.

Ernie aparece repentinamente tras Hannah y le besa el cuello mientras ella rie. Luego Ernie me mira a mi con una mirada devoradora y mueve la cabeza a modo de saludo.

- Susan.

- Ernie.- le devuelvo el saludo

La rubia le da un beso en los labios a mi amante y luego lo abraza por la cintura muy fuerte.

- Tengo que irme a prepararme los libros para hervologia.- cuenta el Hufflepuff.- Nos vemos.

Y se va corriendo despues de que Hannah le arranque otro beso.

- Susan -me dice ella.- Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro.

- Te cae bien Ernie?

Me sorprendo. Asiento con la cabeza.

- Esque creo que no hos hablais mucho y sois bastantye frios el uno con el otro.- argumenta Hannah.

- No te preocupes.- contestó.- Estamos perfectamente.

Y tan perfectamente. Por lo bajo, sin que me oiga Hannah. suelto un "Si tu supieras.."

------

Todo el Gran Salón permaneció en silencio absoluto. Dumbledore se habia levantado, y esos momentos solian ser sagrados. El viejo levantó las manos en un gesto que dejaba claro que queria hablar sin ser interrumpido. Malfoy sopló frustrado por tanta idolatración hacia el viejo chiflado. Blaise le hizo callar, no solo porque queria escuchar al director, sino porque tenia ganas de decirle algo al Slytherin que no fuera en modo de simpatía.

- Bien.- empezó.- Queridos alumnos. Estamos aquí reunidos...

- Quien se casa?- preguntó Natalie a modo de broma, y Ian soltó una carcajada.

-...para hacerles saber un par de cosas. La primera, es hacercles una advertencia. A los elfos les encanta la navidad y este año el cabecilla de todos ellos, Dobby, ha decidido hacer una "agradable" broma. En el pasillo de las cocinas hay un ramo muerdago hechizado por él mismo. Si dos personas pasan por debajo del muerdago al mismo tiempo, quedaran hechizadas y no se podrán mover de 1 metro a la redonda hasta que se den un beso...en los labios.

Muchos parecieron excitados. Padma miró a Anthony de reojo, Colin se atragantó y Ginny pensó mecanicamente en un plan para salvar su reputación ante Emma.

- Y la segunda noticia.-prosiguió Dumbledore.- Es que los profesores y yo hemos decidido poner un poco de emoción al dia de la salida de Hogsmeade. La salida se hará durante el dia y estareis libres hasta las 8 de la noche. A esta hora nos reuniremos todos en la plaza y haremos una gincama. Consistirá en ir por parejas; un chico y una chica. Ésta noche haremos un sorteo entre chicos y chicas. Si salen los chicos, ellos podrán escoger con que chica quieren ir y si salen las chicas, ellas podrán elegir al chico. La gincama consistirá en una serie de pruebas que cada pareja deverá hacer. Ya hos explicaremos más allí. Mañana diremos quien elige.


	4. Parejas

MONDES À PART

CAPITULO 4: PAREJAS

-Rapido, rapido...-se dijo a si mismo urgando en el baúl de Malfoy- Aquí estan!

Sacó los apuntes de hervologia del rubio y los escondió debajo de la cama mas cercana, que era la de Goyle. Cogió el paquete de preservativos empezados y sacó un poco el interior, para luego meterlo en el cajón, junto a sus propios apuntes de hervologia. Corrió al lababo y se metió el cepillo de dientes en la boca, mientras se miraba al espejo.

- Blaise, que brillante eres.

Oyó pasos en las escaleras y empezó a cepillarse los dientes a conciencia. Malfoy entró a la habitación, como si fuera el rei, seguido de cerca por Crabbe y Goyle.

- Voy a hacer los deberes, así que no me molesteis.- refunfuñó Malfoy a sus dos gorilas.- Humo.

Los dos idiotas se fueron a la sala común zumbando. Blaise no entendia como eran tan imbeciles para irse de su propia habitación.

- Oh, Zabini, estás aquí...-murmuró el Slytherin tirando sus zapatos al otro lado de la habitación y quitandose la túnica.

- Tengo derecho, es mi habitación.- contestó Blaise sin inmutarse.

- Como te va con Parkinson?- preguntó, y su voz sonó muy floja, indicando a Blaise que estaba registrando el baúl. Perfecto.

- Como nunca.- contestó Blaise.- Sabe hacer muchas cosas bien.

- No lo dudo.- murmuró Malfoy.- Oye, has visto mis apuntes de hervologia?

- No tengo ni idea.- respondió Blaise. Que buen actor era.- Puedes coger los mios si quieres.

- Donde están?- le gritó Draco. Desde luego no le iba a dar las gracias.

-En el primer cajón de mi mesita.- contestó Blaise, enjuagandose la boca y guardando el cepillo.

Esperó a oír el cajón abrirse y luego hubo un gran silencio. Blaise salió del baño como quien no quiere la cosa y vio que Malfoy cogia la cajita con el ceño fruncido. Blaise corrió hacia él y le arrebató la caja, cerrandola.

- Ups, que despistado soy.- susurró, poniendo la cajita al fondo del tercer cajón.

- Falta uno.- hizo constar Draco.

- Lo se.- dijo simplemente Blaise.

- Eso significa que Parkinson y tu...?

- Si, eso significa.

- Vaya, creí que lo vuestro no iba en serio. Pensé que ella solo queria ponerme celoso contigo.- dijo despreocupadamente.

Blaise parpadeó. Joder con el tio.

- Claro que no!- se hizo el escandalizado.

- Bueno, me alegro que te hayas estrenado, pero si me permites, cogeré los apuntes.

Malfoy alargó la mano y los tomó, para luego dejarlos en el suelo, entre su cama y la de Goyle. Encendió la peuqeña luz de noche y se agachó a recoger los apuntes, viendo los suyos propios bajo la cama de Goyle.

- Maldito gorila. Había sido él!

-----------

- Ginny, Ginny!- gritaba la rubia agitando su mano en el aire.

Se sentó entre Colin y la peliroja sin preambulos y se sirvió patatas. Lavender la miró con la mandíbula desencajada.

- Dios, que emoción.-dijo mientras masticaba con la boca llena.- Sabeis Theore Nott, ese chico que se me presentó hace cinco dias?

- Si.- contestaron los dos al unisono.

- Pues resulta que ha sido muy amable conmigo estos dias y... se que es un poco precipitado, pero... me ha pedido salir con él y le he dicho que si!

Colin, que se estaba bebiendo un zumo de calabaza, lo escupió en la cara de Ron Weasley, que estaba frente a él, y Ginny se atragantó con el donut de cereza y tuvo que golpearse el pecho varias veces antes de recuperarse.

- Que?- exclamó Ginny.- Pero... no es un poco pronto? Es decir... lo conoces de hace menos de una semana.

- Pero me gusta!- la convenció Luna.

- Si, pero podrias darte mas tiempo porque en una semana no se conoce a la gente.- dijo Ginny.

- Si me disculpais...-dijo el chico Gryffindor con voz apagada.- me voy a mi habitación a por los deveres de pociones. Nos vemos en clase.

La peliroja observó como Colin salía del Gran Comedor. Ella sabía lo que sentía por Luna.

- Talvez si hubieras esperado un poco mas...-dijo Ginny, sin apartar los ojos de la puerta.- Aunque no lo creas, le estas haciendo daño a la gente.

- Pero...

- Dejalo. Disfruta de tu nuevo novio, lo hecho hecho está.-dijo la muchacha

--------

El despertador muggle que le había regalado su padre en año pasado sonó a las 7 menos cuarto de la mañana. Se pusó la bata sobre el pijama y bajó corriendo las escalerás hasta llegar a la sala común. Solo Hermione estaba despierta a esas horas, leyendo un tocho frente a la chimenea. Le dirigió unos débiles "Buenos dias" y siguió con su pesada lectura. Ginny corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar al despacho de McGonagall, donde se hacian las listas para la gincama de Hogsmeade. Dumbledore habia anunciado ayer noche que las chicas elegirian a sus parejas, y eso era perfecto para ella. Cuanto antes se llegaba, antes se elegia, y ella tenia que estar la primera porque muchas chicas querrian elegir al famosos Draco Malfoy, sin mencionar que Emma seguro que queria escogerlo para que la peliroja no pudiera ir con él.

Solo había una persona esperando frente a la puerta del despacho, esperando a que abrieran. Ginny se alarmó. Era ya sabido que Pansy Parkinson salía con Blaise Zabini, pero también era sabido que estaba loca por Malfoy.

- Hola.- dijo Ginny, y la Slytherin levantó la vista. Tenia que preguntarle.- A quien vas a escoger?

Pansy frunció el entrecejo y la repasó de arriba abajo.

- A Blaise.-contestó, despues de la inspección. Ginny sintió como el aire volvía a sus pulmones.- Por que?

- No, por nada.- contestó Ginny.- Y que haces aquí tan pronto?

- Pues la verdada es que Blaise es un chico bastante deseado, así que tengo que venir pronto.

La profesora McGonagall abrió el despachó a las 7 en punto y hizo entrar a Pansy. La cola ya había engrandecido y muchas chicas esperaban excitadas su turno.

-------------

- Te toca Emma. – la avisó Lauren, una amiga de Ravenclaw.

Emma abanzó hacia McGonagall con aires de superioridad. Se sentía tan elegante y tan bien que nada podia estropearle la mañana. O eso creía.

- Bien, señorita Pobbs...-murmuró McGonagall, y gargoteó su nombre en el pergamino.- Quien desea que sea su pareja?

Parecía que a McGonagall no le gustaba mucho eso de tener a cientos de niñas excitadas y revoltosasa gritando frente a su despacho, porque tenía muy mala cara y sus labios estaban tensos y blancos.

- Draco Malfoy.- dijo sencillamente.

McGonagall hizo rodar los ojos, como si le hubieran dicho eso miles de veces. Y no era de extrañar.

- Lo siento señorita Pobbs.- contestó la profesora sin nisiquiera consultar la lista.- Ya ha sido elegido.

Resbalazo.

- Mmm...Blaise Zabini?

- También.

Oh, no!

- Bueno...-dijo Emma, que no se le ocurría otro chico.- Dennis Creevey...

McGonagall revisó la lista.

- Lo siento, tampoco está libre.

- Que?- preguntó Emma extrañada.- Quien lo ha elegido?

- Natalie McDonald.

-------

- Han salido las listas, han salido las listas!- gritó un Ian muy emocionado.

- Vamos a verlas!

En la sala común, el tablero de anuncios estaba totalmente rodeado por emocionados Gryffindors que buscaban su nombre atropelladamente. Las chicas se sentaban en los sillones a mirar la chimenea.

- Me ha tocado Natalie!- exclamó Dennis.- Y a ti Emma!

Dennis miró a Marcus con cara de envidia.

- Y a mi?- preguntó Sean, por suavizar la situación un poco.

---

- Como que Draco Malfoy??!!!

- Ron, tranquilizate.-le dijo Ginny.- Fue el primero que se me ocurrió.

- Y crees que eso es excusa?

- Ron, vas con Hermione.- anunció Harry, repasando la lista de arriba a bajo.

- Que?- contestó Ron repentinamente girandose mucho mas calmado.

En esos momentos, Mione bajaba las escaleras con tres libros entre los brazos.

- Como es que me has escogido como compañero?- le preguntó Ron sin pensarselo dos veces.

- Fuiste el primero que se me ocurrió.- dijo Hermione muy roja y mirando hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido.

- Porque todas dicen eso?- preguntó para si mismo Harry.- Que tipo de excusa es esa?

Ginny, que vio la oportunidad perfecta para escapar, salió pitando a encontrarse con Colin y Luna, que estaban en un rincón apartado.

- Con quien te ha tocado?- le preguntó a su amigo.

- Millicent Bulstrode.- dijo Colin con voz dévil.

- Vaya, te acompaño en el sentimiento.- dijo Ginny.

- Eso no me consuela.

- Yo voy con Teo.

- Porque no me extraña?- dijo Colin con voz agresiva, y subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación.

- Mejor voy a hablar con él.- dijo Ginny.- Nos vemos luego.

- Que mosca le ha picado?- preguntó Luna.

- Ya se le pasará.

Subió con cuidado las escaleras hacia la habitación de los chicos. Picó a la puerta antes de entrar y un "adelante" se escuchó del interior.

- Necesitas hablar?- preguntó Ginny.

El Gryffindor estaba en la penombra, con el ceño fruncido y mirando a la ventana. No apartó la vista del paisaje en ningún momento. Ginny cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a él.

- Porque tiene que gustarle ese imbecil?- preguntó Colin.

- Eso es como preguntar que hay dentro del bolso de Natalia Verbeke.

- La nueva imagen de Evax fina y segura.- contestó Colin.

- Volvamos al tema.- dijo Ginny haciendo un gesto con la mano.- A Luna le gusta ese chico, y por mucho que te guste a ti Luna, tienes que aceptarlo. Prefieres que Luna esté contigo y infeliz a que esté con ese pero feliz?

- Él no la hará feliz. Tu lo sabes, Ginny. Es un desgraciado. Un chico rico. Un Slytherin!

- Lo se.- suspiró Ginny.- Pero hay que darle una oportunidad. De todas maneras no le podemos decir a Luna de repente que ese chico es malo para ella. No se lo creeria. Y tenemos que dejar que experimente las cosas por ella sola.

- Supongo que tienes razón.- murmuró Colin.

- El tiempo lo arregla todo.- constó Ginny.

----------

Tenía que alejarse de él. Debía hacerlo. Todos sabían como podia llegar a ser Morag, o quizás Terry no.

- Me has escogido a mi, verdad?- preguntó Morag sin mirar siquiera las listas.

- Si.-contestó Sanne.

- Bien.- el Hufflepuff suspiró.- Has vuelto a hablar con el Ravenclaw pesado?

- Terry es solo un amigo.

- Habeis hablado o no?- la miró con ojos agresivos.

- No.- suspiró.

- Mas le vale al chabal ese.

- Morag, te estás poniendo muy posesivo.- le dijo de una vez Sanne. Tenía que dejarlo bien claro.- Yo no soy de nadie! Y quiero tener amigos, no solo amigas!

- Sanne, sabes tan bien como yo que ese cuatro ojos superdotado quiere algo mas que tu amistad. O no te has dado cuenta como te mira? Tu le gustas.

- L-le gusto?- preguntó.

Sintió como la sangre le subía a la cabeza y una sonrisa apareció en su boca automaticamente. Morag la miró molesto.

- Olvidate de ese niñato. No te merece.

Y seguidamente el muchacho subió a su habitación.

- Le gusto...

- Si, está loco por ti.- contestó Nia Moon, su mejor amiga.

- Y tu como lo sabes?

- Se lo oí comentar a Anthony hace dos dias. Chica, creo que es hora de que vayas deshaciendote del dragón – dijo, señalando las escaleras por donde Morag se había ido.- para estar con el príncipe.

--------------

- Porque me has elegido a mi?

Se giró para responderle, porque no hacía falta saber quien era.

- Fuiste el primero que se me ocurrió.- dijo ella moviendo los hombros.

- Y porque no fuiste con Creevey?- preguntó con su arrogante voz.

- Porque creí que iria con Luna.

- Y Potter?- esta vez alzó una ceja.

- Estás de broma? Harry no me gusta desde el año pasado.

- Corner?

- Porfavor, es mi exnovio.- dijo Ginny moviendo la mano.- Por algo rompí con él.

- Venga Weasley, admite que te pongo, como a todas las de Hogwarts.

"Tranquilizate, recuerda la apuesta..." se dijo a si misma Ginny.

- Lo que tu digas.- dijo sin mas, serrando los dientes.- Nos vemos en Hogsmeade.

Se giró para ir a la sala común, pero la voz de Malfoy la volvió a interrumpir.

- Weasley. Quiero ganar, y voy a ganar. Sin o con tu ayuda, no permitiré que nadie se me adelante.- explicó el rubio.

- Quien te ha dicho que yo no voy a por el premio?- murmuró Ginny, alzando una ceja.- Iré a por todas.


	5. Gincama en Hogsmeade

MONDES À PART

CAPITULO 5: GINCAMA EN HOGSMEADE

- Despacio, vayan saliendo porfavor, despacio...-indicaba Filch de muy mal humor.- Venga...

Hogsmeade estaba muy nevado esos dias y daba gusto respirar aire fresco.

- Genial!- exclamó Luna estirando los brazos.- Hogsmeade es tan bonito en invierno!

- Ya ves!- comentó Ginny.- Verdad ?

- Dejalo, aún está traumado por ir con Millicent.- rió Luna.

- Muy graciosa, pero yo no le encuentro la gracia. Porque de todas me tiene que tocar esa????

- Porque las chicas elegiamos.

- Podrias haberme elegido, Ginny.- dijo Colin con un dejo de odio en la voz.

- Si se me hubiera ocurrido en ese momento...

- Pasemos primero por Honeydukes!- comentó Luna.- Quiero incharme de golosinas antes de la gincama.

-----------

La plaza se llenó cuando aún faltaban un cuarto de hora para las ocho. Los alumnos ya iban buscando sus parejas para empezar lo antes posible y charlar un rato.

-Weasley.-dijo el chico rubio a modo de saludo.

- Malfoy.-dijo de la misma forma la peliroja, aguantandose la risa.

- Bien.- gritó la profesora McGonagall por encima de todos.- Espero que estén todos listos. Habrán una serie de pruebas en una serie de sitios. Por cada prueba que acerteis, se hos tachará un numero de la tarjeta que hos daremos. Cuando consigais todas las pruebas debeis ir a la cueva _darkness_. Allí debeis atravesarla toda y llegar hasta el final, donde habrá un profesor que hos dará el premio que hos mereceis. Hacercaos para conseguir el mapa y la tarjeta.

- Ya la voy a buscar yo.- se ofreció Ginny, mientras atravesaba el mar de alumnos que empujaba para conseguir un mapa.

Una vez todos hubiero tenido sus correspondientes cosas, la profesora McGonagall dio la señal de que podian empezar.

- Bien.-dijo Malfoy, mientras miraba el mapa atentamente.- Aquí están señalados los sitios donde estan las pruebas.

- Pues venga!-dijo Ginny mientras se colgaba al cuello el cartelito donde habían 10 numeros.

- No nos podemos marcas nosotros mismos los numeros?- dijo Draco resoplando.

Ginny sacó su retulador rojo y ralló un numero, pero enseguida la tinta se borró.

- Lo han hechizado.- dijo guardando el retulador.- Será mejor que empecemos.

Comenzaron a caminar calle abajo sin decir palabra.

- Vamos a las tres escobas.- propuso Draco.- Es la decima prueba y seguro que todo el mundo irá a la primera. Así no encontraremos a nadie.

Efectivamente, no había ni un alumno y Madame Rosmerta sonrió al verlos. Se hacercaron a la barra.

- La prueba, no?- dijo, y ellos asintieron.- Bien, aquí va la divinanza:

Un hombre tiene un cerezo. Un dia ese hombre va a coger las cerezas que ha dado el cerezo. No coge cerezas ni deja cerezas. Cuantas cerezas había en el arbol?

Genial. Habían ido directos a la prueba mas dificil. Y ahora que? No tenia ni idea. Seguro que debía hacerse largas y aburridas cuentas y como no tenia ni idea de hacer eso, dejó que Malfoy se ocupara. Pero parecia que el tampoco sabia nada.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio en el cual Madame Rosmerta los miró entretenida. Ginny pensó que devia tener trampa, pero no se le ocurria nada. Porfin se atrevió a decir.

- Cero?

Madame Rosmerta tambaleó la cabeza y Malfoy hizo petar los dedos.

- Ya lo tengo! Dos!

- Porque?- sonrió la camarera.

- Porque el hombre no dejó cerezaS sinó que dejo una cereza, y no cogió cerezaS sino que cogió una cereza.- explicó sabiamente. Ginny respló.

- Muy bien!

Cogió un boli especial y tachó el numero 10 de la lista de numeros que Ginny tenia colgada al cuello.

- Menos mal que aquí hay alguien que tiene cerebro.-dijo Malfoy.- Cero? Que tipo de acertijo seria ese?

- Vete a la mierda.

- Sabeis?- los interrumpió Rosmerta.- Haceis muy buena pareja.

Ginny se sonrojó.

-----

- Ermmm.... A ver...

- Platano.- dijo Natalie sencillamente.

- Bien!

El hombre uniformado les tachó el numero 2 y salieron de la oficina de correos hacia el viento helado.

- A donde vamos ahora?- preguntó Natalie.

- Mmmm... Vayamos a la numero 4 antes que la tres. Es una tienda que está cerca de aquí. El plumero del escriviente.

- Vale.

Se pusieron a andar contra corriente de unos cuantos alumnos que iban emocionados hacia la oficina de correos.

Era una tienda pequeña y mugriente que olia a húmedo. Abanzaron hacia el tablero. Un hombre joven y muy sucio levantó la mirada de la revista.

- Oh, hola. La prueba?

Los dos asintieron. El timbre de la puerta se oyó y un par de muchachos entraron.

- Bien, aquí teneis la prueba.- dijo, casi en un murmullo.

Zorra le dicen, ya ves, aunque siempre del revés, se lo come el japonés y plato muy rico es.¿Qué es?

- Ja.-dijo Dennis.- Esta me la se.- Se hacercó al oído del señor y murmuró:-Arroz.

El tio asintió y tachó el numero 4.

Salieron de allí para vover a respirar el aire puro.

- Genial, no me he traido chaqueta y hace un frio que pela.- masculló Natalie.

- Ten.- dijo Dennis sonriendo y sacandose la chaqueta.- Yo no tengo frio.

- Gracias.-murmuró ella, y se puso la chaqueta.

Sentía que podia volar.

-------

- A donde vamos?- murmuró Colin. Millicent levantó los hombros.

Colin suspiró y empezó a caminar hacia Zonko's. Bulstrode lo siguió a grandes pasos, mirando todo a su alrededor de forma aburrida.

Colin se paró en seco, con el corazón helado, haciendo que Millicent remugara al chocarse con su espalda.

Theodore Nott besaba el cuello de Luna mientras ella sonreia y intentaba mirar el mapa frente a Zonko's.

-Vamos o que?- preguntó Buldstrode.

- No.-dijo él. Un trozo de corazón cayó al vacío. Clic.- Vamonos mejor a la cabeza del Cerdo.

- Como quieras, pero acabemos rapido. Quiero comer!

-------

Un coche negro pasa por una calle de edificios negros. Las farolas están apagadas y los faros del coche tambien. Un gato negro se le atraviesa por delante. Como lo ve?

- No lo ve, lo atropella.

- No seas imbecil.- dijo Ginny.- Es muy facil. Es de dia.

Vale. Esto se habia convertido en una competición entre ellos dos. A ver quien acertaba mas. Y a ver quien decia la respuesta mas gilipollas. Habian hecho ya casi todas las pruebas. Draco remugó mientras el tio de la Cabeza de Cerdo le tachaba la prueba 8.

- 4 a 3. Gano yo.- contestó Ginny muy orgullosa.- Nos faltan tres pruebas. La 1, la 3 y la 5

- Bien, vayamos ahora a la plaza a hacer la primera prueba.

Cuando pasaban por la puerta, Colin se les cruzó.

- Hola!- dijo Ginny muy entusiasmada.

Sin embargo, Colin le dirigió una mirada triste y siguió adelante. Que le debia haber pasado?

------------

- Estas seguro de que es por aquí?

- Te digo que si, Padma, estoy segurisimo!

- Anthony, querido, no es la primera vez que te equivocas. Yo creo que Gorrós y Íngenios está mas arriba.

- Estoy siguiendo el mapa al pie de la letra, es imposible equivocarse- dijo Anthony exasperado.

- Eso mismo dijiste cuando ibamos a el Plumero del escriviente!

- Y al final llegamos, no?

- Si, despues de dar mil vueltas.-dijo Padma.

- No te preocupes, se lo que hago.

Padma suspiró.

- Estoy cansada.

- Y yo.- corrovoró él sin dejar de mirar el mapa.

- Nos hemos perdido, tengo frio y miedo. Estamos en un callejón oscuro!

- No pasa nada.- la tranquilizó Anthony.

- Talvez deveria ser yo la guia.-expresó Padma en voz alta.- Yo creo que deveriamos tirar hacia abajo otra vez y luego girar en la esquina de Honeydukes.

- Y yo creo que hoy estas guapisima.- dijo Anthony levantando por primera vez los ojos del mapa para mirar a la Ravenclaw.

Silencio. Padma parpadeó, sonrojada.

- Está bien, guianos tu. Pero como tenga que pasar otra vez por aquí, te mato!- dijo al fin ella.

Anthony sonrió.

----------

- Impone, verdad?

- Si, pero tu me pones mas.

- Blaise!- se quejó Pansy mirandolo.- Era una escena bonita.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que quieras que tu vida sea igual que la de los "Vigilantes del Ministerio de Magia".

- Muy gracioso... Crees que Davis y Lauren acabarán juntos?

- Yo no veo esa chufa. Pero creo que él ecabará como ministro de magia.

- Menos mal que no lo veías. Por cierto, has hecho lo que te pedí?- preguntó la pelinegra.

- Sip. Porcierto, Malfoy cree que estamos saliendo para que le des celos. Bueno, eso creía él antes de encontrar la caja...

- Que? Que tonteria!-dijo Pansy en tono teatral haciendose la escandalizada.- Como ha podido llegar a esa conclusion?

- Ni idea. Este chico tiene unas salidas...

Rieron con ganas, contemplando aún la casa de los gritos.

- Me gustaria vivir aquí.- soltó ella.

- En serio? Pues si tienes una mansión mucho mas bonita!

- Si, pero no es mas que una mansión fria. Odio mi casa. Odio a mis padres.

Blaise la observó con un dejo de tristeza, mientras Pansy miraba con nostalgia la casa.

- Será mejor que empecemos a buscar a la persona que nos tiene que hacer la prueba.- dijo Pansy, mirando a Blaise fijamente.

- Si...

Los labios de Pansy se hacercaron rapidamente a los de Blaise en un beso caluroso y él supo que Malfoy había llegado.

- Eh, pareja!- dijo una voz fria. Bingo.

Para la sorpresa de Zabinni, Pansy no levantó la vista, sino que siguió besandolo tiernamente con los brazos rondeando a Blaise en un abrazo. El chico abrió los ojos y vio como una lagrima se escurria por la mejilla de la Slytherin.

- Eh, que lo vas a ahogar!- exclamó Draco.

Pansy porfin lo soltó y se limpió la lágrima avilmente, poniendo despues una sonrisa desafiante. Que buena actriz era, aunque no frente a Blaise.

Weasley y Malfoy estaban parados frente a ellos, ella mirando el mapa con el ceño fruncido, él mirandolos vivamente.

- Habeis hecho ya la prueba?

- No.- dijo Blaise muy tranquilo.

- Vaya mierda casa.- exclamó repentinamente Draco, mirando a la casa de los gritos.

Blaise deslizó su mano hasta coger la de su "novia". Estaba temblando.

-----------

- Voy al baño, ahora vengo.

Sanne asintió. Morag entró en las tres escobas. Ella se abrochó más la túnica. Tenía frio.

A lo lejos un grupo de ravenclaws se hacercaba, algunos hablando. Sanne se paralizó. Era Terry.

- Nosotros ya la tenemos, la 10. Nos falta la 5, la 6 y la 7.- decía muy orgulloso Anthony Goldstein.

- Las tendriamos ya todas si no nos hubieras hecho dar tantas vueltas.-se quejó Padma.

- Bueno, nosotros entramos aquí.- anunció Terry.

Los otros dos asintieron y se separaron de sus amigos para ir a otra prueba. Se hacercaron hasta la puerta de las tres escobas. Sanne bajó la vista, pero Terry la vio.

- Mandy, porque no te adelantas tu?- dijo, hablandole a su compañera.

- Está bien.

Mandy Bucklehurst entró en el local haciendo sonar la campanilla. Terry miró a la Hufflepuff con expresió enfadada.

- Por que me evitas?

Sanne le miró. Cuanto debía tardar Morag antes de que Terry pudiera irse?

- No te evito.

- A, bueno, creí que eso de que salieras corriendo cuando me ves era que me evitabas. Ahora estoy mas tranquilo.- dijo Terry.

Lo dijo con un sarcasmo tan pronunciado, que Sanne tuvo ganas de reir, pero ese no era el mejor momento.

Se quedó un momento mirando hacia un lado. Marietta Edgecombe y un Ravenclaw que no conocia entraron a las tres escobas. La campanita sonó. Tiling.

- Esque...-dijo Sanne muy sonrojada.- Yo salgo con Morag.

- Si, eso ya lo sabia. Ese ogro con patas te persigue a todos sitios con la mano en la espalda como si fueras un trofeo.

- Bueno, pues él no quiere que nos veamos.- dijo sencillamente Sally-Anne.

- Ni como amigos?- preguntó Terry.

- Ni como amigos.- repitió ella.

- Y tu le haces caso?

- No quiero meterte en lios.- contestó ella bajando la vista otra vez para mirar sus zapatos.

- Anda que...

Se oyó una puerta que se cerraba de golpe tras ellos. Sanne se giró enseguida. Morag había salido ya del lababo y ahora miraba curioso a Madame Rosmerta.

- Vete, corre!-murmuró Sanne.

- No pienso irme como un covar...

Pero no pudo acabar la frase, porque ella ya le había empujado hacia un par de arbustos. Morag salió y le sonrió.

- A que prueba vamos ahora?

Sanne se encogió de hombros. La verdad, no sabia nada.

--------

Genial. Yo con mi pareja y él con la suya. Pero juntos.

- Que pruebas habeis hecho ya?- preguntó Roger.

- Casi todas, solo nos falta la 10.- respondió Marc Bradley, mi pareja.

Ellos podian hablar, claro, porque se conocian de estar en el equipo de quiddich de Ravenclaw, pero nosotras, Lena Clarwater y yo, no nos aveniamos para nada. Ni siquiera sabia que Penelope tenía una hermana!

- Eh, Marietta?- preguntó Roger.

Mierda, había estado tan sumida en mis pensamientos que se me había pasado por alto escuchar si alguien me hablaba y ahora tendria que decir "Eh?" y pareceria subnormal frente a Roger.

- Perdona?

- Que si no te gustaria estar en el equipo.- preguntó él.

Mierda. En realidad pensaba que el quiddich era una perdida de tiempo y que no valía la pena. Pero no le podia decir eso al capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw.

- No, la verdad esque soy muy mala volando.- y una sonrisa.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa y siguió hablando. Oh no! Habría pensado que soy una patosa? Mierda, mierda, mierda!

- Bueno, aquí nos separamos.- dijo Marc.

Roger asintió. Miré hacia la puerta de las tres escobas por hacer algo que no fuera mirar a Roger. Boot y Perks estaban hablando. O porlomenos él estaba diciendo algo.

- Adios Marietta.- me dijo Davies, y me sonrió. Dios, me derrito.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta me dan ganas de llamarlo, pero no seria muy normal.

-------

- Lala la la, lalalalala la....

- Deja ya de cantar.- se quejó Dennis.- Aun nos queda la casa de los gritos.

- Bien, pues vamos hacia allá.- dijo Natalie con tono contento.

Empezaron a caminar hacia las afueras del pueblo.

- Si piensas que voy a dar un paso mas, vas bien Mouse!- se oyó una voz chillona.

Dennis la reconoció inmediatamente y, como encandilado, se acercó a unos arbustos para observar la escena. Natalie se puso a sulado remugando.

- Nos quedan aún muchas pruebas. Te has sentado 5 veces!- se quejó Marcus.

- Tendria que haber ido con Denis, pero no, esa McDonald se me abanzó.- murmuró Emma.

Dennis suspiró con ojos radiantes y una gran sonrisa. Lo habría escogido a él!

- Porlomenos Dennis me dejaria sentarme. Sería capaz de lamerme los zapatos, si se lo pido.

La sonrisa se le borró se la boca. Que?

- Y mira que es feo el niño eh?- dijo Emma, ahora como si le hablara a alguien invisible.- Se piensa que me puede gustar. Por dios!

- Callate ya!- gritó Marcus.- Dennis es mi amigo. Y ahora, vamonos.

Emma se levantó a regañadientes.

- Vamonos.- dijo Dennis muy serio.

Se levantaron del suelo y retomaron el camino a las afueras de Hogsmeade.

- Dennis estas bien?

Él no contestó. Tenía la mirada perdida.

--------

- Susan!

Ella se giró. Hannah se hacercaba junto a su pareja, Ernie McMillan. Se le revolvió el estomago.

- Ey, Susan, cuantas pruebas hos faltan?

- Solo una. Vamos a la 9.- respondió.

- Que morro.A nosotros aun nos faltan 3.

Un silencio realmente incomodo invadió todo alrededor. Zacharias carraspeó.

- Como hos va?- preguntó Susan por decir algo. Pero enseguida se arripintió.

- Muy bien.- constestó Hannah, cogiendo la mano de su novio.

Ernie y Susan se miraron, miradas de complicidad.

- Me alegro.- prosiguió Susan.- Nosotros nos vamos.

- Adios, espero que ganeis.- sonrió Ernie disimuladamente. Susan sintió como se derretia.

- Gracias. Adios!

Y se alejaron.

-------

- Bien, aquí es.

Dracó miró el mapa otra vez y luego la inmensa cueva que tenían delante.

- Ahora tenemos que atravesarla.- comentó Ginny, nerviosa.- Adelante...

Uno al lado del otro, se submergieron en la oscuridad de la cueva. A fuera tambien estaba oscuro, eran casi las diez de la noche. Un murcielago pasó volando por encima de sus cabezas. Se oyó un grito limpio.

- Quieres callarte de una jodida vez?- preguntó Draco.

- Lo siento, me ha asustado.- remugó la peliroja, mirando hacia el techo.

- Joder, no se ve nada.- murmuró él.- _Lumos!_

Una luz tenue alumbró escasamente la cueva.

- Vale, ahora para donde vamos?-preguntó la Gryffindor.

-Sigamos hacia delante.- propuso Malfoy.

Hubo un rato de silencio en el que solo se oían sus propias pisadas en la roca oscura.

- Tienes miedo?- preguntó Ginny mirando a sus espaldas.

- No.- dijo la voz tranquila de Draco.- Y tu?

- Yo? No, que va.-se apresuró a contestar.

Un ruido como de fatasma se oyó por toda la cueva, retumbando en cada rincon.

- Que ha sido eso?

- En serio no tienes miedo?- pregutó el Slytherin.

- No, por que lo dices?

- Porque me estas apretando el brazo.

- Oh...-susurró Ginny sonrojada e inmediatamente lo soltó.

Anduvieron un par de pasos mas y Ginny se quedó atrás, mirando por encima del hombro. Ya no se veía la puerta de la cueva. Su pie se enganchó con una roca y se tropezó. Antes de que pegara contra el suelo, Malfoy la cogió.

- Genial, eres una patosa.-comentó él.

Ginny levantó la cabeza para rechistar y se encontró con que lo tenía tan cerca que sus narices estaban a punto de tocar. Y si lo besaba?

Se hacercó un poco y algo dentro de los ojos grises del chico brilló. Un poco más. El perfume del Slytherin le hacia cosquillas en la nariz. Estaban a punto...

- Eh, que haceis?

Se separaron tan rapido que Ginny casi vuelve a caer al suelo. Una luz prodecente de la varita de alguien los apuntaba acusadoramente a los ojos.

- Quieres bajar la puñetera luz y dejar de cegarnos?- exclamó Ginny.

Y lo hizo, dejando al descubierto a un Harry Potter despeinado con el ceño fruncido y a una Parvati Patil risueña.

- Harry?!

Genial. Vale, debia admitir que en realidad no lo había olvidado del todo, porque una parte de su corazón siempre pertenecería al famoso Harry Potter. Y encima estaba despeinado. Por dios, quien se resistia a eso?

- Que haciais?

- Él...yo...me caí...y él...me.... – balbuceó tontamente Ginny.

- No es de tu incumbencia Potter.- le dijo secamente Draco.- Y ahora, si nos permitís, tenemos una copa que ganar.

- Eso en tus sueños, Malfoy.- dijo Harry.- Nosotros la ganaremos.

Harry cogió a Parvati por el brazo y giraron hacia un tunel de la izquierda.

- Nosotros iremos por aquí.- dijo Draco muy seguro, señalando el camino de la derecha.

Ginny no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado; solo habia estado andando y mirando la nuca de su compañero, avergonzada para poder hablar.

- Mira, es Flitwig!- excalmó Draco pasados minutos.

Y, en efecto, Flitwig estaba ahí... a unos 6 metros, separado de ellos por un GRAN avismo que se pasaba por un puente.

- Ay dios mio...- dejó escapar la peliroja.

Junto a Flitwig habia una larga mesa con velas y todos los premios. El primer premio aún estaba.

- Aún podemos ser los primeros!- esclamó Draco emocionado.- Venga, vamos.

- Estas de coña no?- dijo Ginny.- No pienso pasar por ese puente de madera medio destruido.

- Que? Ahora que estamos tan cerca del final? Venga Virginia!

Talvez fue porque sus argumentos eran buenos o porque la habia llamado Virginia, pero la medio convencio.

-P-pero esque... El puente está medio destruido!

- No pasa nada.

Draco abanzó unos pasos y la acorraló contra el puente. Ginny se agarró con fuerza a las cuerdas que habia.

- Porfavor, no me hagas est...

No acabó la frase, pues los cálidos labios del Slytherin la habian besado profundamente. Ginny empezó a retroceder empujada por el Slytherin.

Un paso.

Ginny se agarró mas fuerte a las cuerdas. Cerró los ojos y ni siquiera supo porque.

Dos pasos.

A pesar de que sus labios estaban cálidos, no besaba con pasion, como Michael, ni con amor, como Dean, sino con la indiferencia que lo caracterizaba.

Tres pasos.

Se separó un centimetro para coger aire, pero enseguida los volvió a juntar.

Cuatro pasos.

Ginny decidió que era el momento en el que le tocaba ser fuerte y retirarse, pero no pudo, pues enseguida notó la lengua de Draco que se movia y pedia permiso para entrar.

Cinco pasos.

Ginny entreabrió la boca sin ser totalmente consciente. Malfoy introdujo su lengua. Ginny sintió un escalofrio.

Seis pasos.

Sentía como si su corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho.

Siete pasos.

Por que tenia que estar tan bueno?

Ocho pasos.

Y por que tenia que besar tan bien?

Nueve pasos.

La lengua de Draco se entrelazaba con la de Ginny. Pero ella no podia dejar que la manipulasen así.

Diez pasos.

Las manos de Ginny dejaron de aferrarse a las cuerdas del puente y llegaron al pecho del Slytherin, donde Ginny le dio un pequeño empujon.

- Si crees que voy a dejar que me beses solo para que pase el puente...

Draco sonrió maliciosamente y señaló con la cabeza algo detrás de Ginny. Ella se giró y se quedó de piedra. Solo faltaban dos pasos para travesar el puente.

- Enhorabuena!- exclamó el profesor un poco sonrojado. Ginny tambien se sonrojó. Habría visto el "espectaculo"?- Aquí teneis el primer premio!

A cada uno, una copa de oro con el emblema de Hogwarts y una inscripción.

- Podeis salir por ahí.- les dijo el profesor.

Salieron al exterior por una puerta de madera que dio a parar frente a la casa de los gritos.

- Hemos ganado!- dijo Ginny levantando su copa emocionada.

- Y en gran parte gracias a mi.- dijo Malfoy.

- Manipulador ¬¬...

- Gracias

- Aunque... tengo que reconocer que ese beso ha estado bien.

Malfoy sonrió complacido.


	6. Lamentaciones y enfados

Muchas gracias por vuestros revews, creo que voy a llorar de la emocion! sniff sniff Nunca me habian escrito algo tan esperanzador, de verdad que muchas gracias!!!!! Y bueno, aquí va el 6º cap. Espero que hos guste. Y gracias otra vez por los revews!! sniff sniff

MONDES À PART

CAPITULO 6: LAMENTACIOES Y ENFADOS

En cuanto entraron por el retrato de la sala comun, Dennis subió corriendo las escaleras, como alma que lleva el diablo. Natalie lo miró dudosa, pero lo siguió.

La habitación de chicos de tercero era identica a la de las chicas, solo que habian cuatro camas y habian evidencias masculinas, como posters de equipos de quiddich y...calzoncillos tirados por el suelo.

Dennis estaba sentado en la ventana, mirando afuera con la mirada perdida.

- Mm... Como estas?- dijo ella.

- Tu que crees?- preguntó Dennis de mal humor.

- Conmigo no lo pagues.- sentenció Natalie.- Solo queria ayudarte.

- Como crees que sienta descubrir que la persona que quieres te odia.- dijo con la voz temblante.

- Creeme, se lo que se siente.

Dennis la miró de reojo y suspiró. Natalie se sentó a su lado.

- Mi madre de pequeña me decia que siempre hay una alma gemela para cada persona y que el destino ya tiene un futuro planeado para cada persona desde el momento en que nace, incluso desde antes. Y que, si tu destino es estar con Pobbs, al final lo estarás.- sonrió Natalie.- En mi opinión es una chula y una pija que se cree superior a los demas...- Dennis rió.- Pero a veces las personas pueden llegar a cambiar por la gente que quieren.

- Y si no estamos destinados? Ya has oído lo que piensa de mi. Me moriré por dentro cuando esté con otra persona.- afirmó el Gryffindor.

- Yo, por ejemplo, soy feliz mientras la persona a la que quiero sea feliz. A veces la felicidad no se encuentra en uno mismo.

- Natalie, yo...-dijo él – siento haberte hablado y tratado así cuando estaba Emma. Y, si es verdad que mi destino sea estar con ella, ya llegará el momento. Por ahora no pienso sulfurarme. Si piensa eso de mi, ella se lo pierde.

- Así me gusta Creevey!- dijo cariñosamente ella.

- ¿Sabes? Me gustas mucho Natalie.- dijo Dennis, y los ojos de ella se agrandaron.- Pero solo como amiga.

Natalie suspiró. Como podia haberse hecho ilusiones?

- Pero te juro que si alguna vez me enamoro de ti, y espero que sea así, no te dejaré escapar. Porque eres muy buena persona.- concluyó Dennis.

Natalie sonrió. Porlomenos no estaba todo perdido.

----------

- En serio?- preguntó Padma alucinada.

- Si.- respondió Parvati con una sonrisa.- Es el septimo con el que me acuesto en este mes.

- Estas hecha una...libertina.- dijo Padma riendo.

- No te pases eh, guapa?

- Vale, vale, perdona.

En ese momento el prefecto de Ravenclaw pasó por al lado de las gemelas Patil. Padma le sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo.

- Anthony Goldstein.- murmuró Parvati con voz de vivora.- Esta de rechupete.

- Ni que lo digas. Ademas es atento, inteligente, estudioso, amable y...

- Volvamos a lo de que es guapo.- propuso Parvati con una sonrisa.- Muy pocas han tenido el privilegio de tenerlo en sus manos.

- Si, es tan guapo!

- Y tan bueno besando y... otras cosas...- dijo Parvati.

- Quien te ha dicho eso?- preguntó Padma sorprendida.

- Lo se de carne propia.- murmuró Parvati con sonrisa de pilla.

- Que?

-Es el numero seis de este mes con que me acosté.- contestó la Gryffindor con mucho orgullo.

- Y de eso hace mucho?- preguntó Padma cerrando los puños.

- Mmm...una semana...- contetsó Parvati.- Y no veas que fiera...¿Padma, donde vas?

- A clase.-contestó secamente la gemela.

--------

- Terry, te dije que no te dirijieras a mi en publico. Morag nos podria ver.- remugó la Hufflepuff.

- No me importa.

Sanne resopló. Esque no lo entendia?

- Te matará.

- Moriré agusto.

- No se puede morir agusto. El hecho de que se llame morir indica que no es agusto.

- Sanne, yo solo quiero hablar contigo. Que hay de malo en eso?- preguntó Terry.

- Que estas hablando conmigo.- respondió ella, mirando a los dos lados del pasillo.

- Pues en eso no hay nada de malo y...

- Que no hay nada de malo?- dijo una voz gruñona.

Sanne se giró a su derecha con la cara blanca. Morag abanzó y se encaró a Terry.

- Escucha cerebrito cuatro-ojos, esta es mi novia, y a mi novia no se la toca, ni se le habla, ni se la mira. Estamos?

- Sanne es libre para decidir con quien quiere estar y tu no mandas en ella.

Las manazas de Morag se dirigieron hacia Terry y lo cogieron por la tunica.

- Vuelvele a hablar, Bott, y se te acabó lo de vivir.- advirtió el Hufflepuff.

- Y tu eres un Hufflepuff?- murmuró con desprecio Terry.

PUM!

El puño de Morag se estampó contra la mejilla del Ravnclaw, pero él no se quejó, sino que restó impasible.

- Morag, para!- gritó Sanne angustiada.

Pero el puño de Morag ya se volvia a dirigir a Terry, esta vez a su estomago.

- Señor McDougal! Que cree que está haciendo?

La profesora McGonagall se abrió paso entre los alumnos justo antes de que Morag propinara su segundo puñetazo.

- Haga el favor de soltar al señor Bott.

Morag obedeció a regañadientes.

- Acompañenme los dos a mi despacho. Sus jefes de residencia tendran que enterarse de esto.

Sanne observó como McGonagall se los llevaba y, cuando estuvieron ya lejos, Terry volteó y sonrió, con el pómulo hinchado. Había que admitir que Terry tenía agallas.

---------

Ginny miró a lado y lado. Habia preguntado a Blaise Zabini las horas en que Draco iba a la cocina a pillar comida y estaba segura que no podia fallar. Hizo cosquillas a la pera y entró en las cocinas.

Los elfos estuvieron encantados de verla y pronto le trajeron mil y un tipos de pastelitos. Minutos despues, como ella habia previsto, Draco Malfoy entró en la cocina.

- Una cerbeza de mantequilla.- pidió como si estuviera en un bar. Los elfos fueron enseguida a por lo que pedia. La vista de Malfoy recayó enseguida en la pequeña peliroja.

- Weasley, que haces aquí?

- Lo mismo que tu.

En ese momento los elfos trajeron la bebida del chico. Él se dio la vuelta y salió del retrato, seguido de Ginny.

- Donde pusiste tu copa?- preguntó ella.

- Junto a las demas.- rió él.

- Amm...

Un poco más...

- Y de que son esas copas?- preguntó.

Malfoy se paró a mirarla justo a un paso del muerdago. Ginny maldijo.

- Tu quieres saber muchas cosas.- dijo él entrecerrando los ojos. Y volvió a echar a andar.

Ginny no contestó. Estaba muy ocupada midiendo exactamente que estuvieran uno al lado del otro. Repentinamente una fuerza los empujó hacia atrás.

- Que coño pasa?- preguntó Malfoy.

- No lo se.- preguntó ella haciendose la extrañada.- Volvamos atrás.

Restrocedieron, pero inmediatamente otra fuerza los impidió pasar.

- Mira!- dijo Ginny señalando al techo.- El muerdago del que habló Dumbledore!

Malfoy miró tambien al techo.

- Ese que te tienes que dar un beso para poder salir?

- Si...

Malfoy resopló.

- Que palo.

- Oye, a ver que insinuamos eh?- repuso la peliroja.

Malfoy hizo rodar los ojos.

- Bueno...habrá que salir de aquí...

- Estas insinuando que nos besemos?- dijo él.

- Yo no he dicho nada!- exclamó Ginny roja.

Malfoy suspiró y atrajo a la peliroja con una mano. El corazón de Ginny palpitaba muy rapido.

Unieron sus labios en un beso frio pero con el que Ginny se conformó. Este era otro paso para ganarselo.

Cuando se separaron, Malfoy se giró y andó hacia delante. Ya no había barrera. Antes de irse, se giró.

- Tienes suerte, Virginia. No todas las chicas reciben dos besos de Draco Malfoy.

--------

La noche estaba preciosa, no había mas que mirarla. Era fantástico estar allí con el chico que le gustaba.

- Bonita noche, eh?- murmuró él, estrechando mas el brazo que tenia en los hombros de la chica.

- Sip.-dijo Luna muy alegre.

-Estamos aquí, en los jardines, de noche y solos...- dijo Teo.

El Slytherin acercó sus labios a los de la chica y la besó. Luna pasó un brazo por detrás de la nuca de su novio y suspiró. Era tan tierno...

En un movimiento lento, Teo empezó a bajar su mano hasta ponerla en el culo de la chica, la cual arrugó la frente pero no dijo nada. Después de estar unos momentos así, las manos del chico suvieron directamente a la camisa de Luna y empezó a desabrochársela. Ella hizo un ademán de soltarse, pero Teo la cogió mas fuerte y le susurró:

- Dejate llevar...

- No...

Forcejeó más aún, pero no sirvió de mucho.

- Teo, basta!-gritó. Él no hizo caso así que Luna le pegó una bofetada.

Teo levantó la vista, lleno de furia. La agarró de las muñecas y la besó.

- Suéltame!-gritó.

- Es que estás sordo?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.- Suéltala.

Eran Colin y la profesora Sinistra. Seguramente él había ido a preguntarle alguna cosa sobre los deberes y los habian oído.

- Está bien?- preguntó la profesora, mirando a Luna.

- S-si.-dijo ella poniéndose detrás de su amigo.

- Bien. 50 puntos menos para Slytherin.-pronunció Sinistra.- Señor Creevey, acompañe a la señorita Lovegood a su sala común. Nott, venga conmigo al despacho del profesor Snape.

Theodore hizo una mueca y miró severamente a Luna.

- Que miedo, está muy raro.-susurró Luna cuando Sinistra y él estuvieron ya lejos.

- Si, bueno, es un poco salido tu novio, no?- preguntó Colin.

- Si, creo que si.

Empezaron a andar sin decir nada hacia la sala comun de Ravenclaw.

- Has estado muy distante desde que salgo con él.- dijo Luna.

- Si, lo se, pero esque... no me parecia bien. Y ya has visto que tenia razón.

- Si, bueno, estaba equivocada. Contento? – preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

- Solo estoy contento si estas bien.

Luna le sonrió.

- No había pasado tanto miedo en mi vida. Verás...yo... quiero que mi virginidad siga intacta hasta que llegue el chico adecuado. Igual que hice con mi primer beso de verdad.

- En serio? –preguntó Colin.- Y quien fue tu primer beso?

Luna estalló en carcajadas y luego miró a su amigo, que la miraba sin comprender.

- No te acuerdas?- preguntó, agrandando mas los ojos.- Fuiste tu!

- Yo? – preguntó Colin asombrado.

- Si. Bueno, yo estaba ya un poco agobiada y pensé que tu eras mi mejor amigo y te queria mucho, así que por eso te besé en aquella fiesta.

- Pensaba que ibas bebida.- rió Colin.

- Bueno, la verdad es que... me gustabas un poco.

Colin se sintió en las nuves. Claro que había dicho _GUSTABAS_, en pasado, pero donde había habido amor, podia haberlo otra vez no?

- Es aquí.- interrumpió Luna, señalando la estatua de un águila de bronce.- Por cierto, gracias por aparecer en el momento en que te necesitaba.

Luna abrazó a Colin muy fuerte como agradecimiento. Después murmuró la contraseña y entró en la sala común azulada. Él estaba tan rojo, que se podian hacer huevos fritos en su cara.


	7. Problemas

MONDES À PART

CAPITULO 7: PROBLEMAS

Se las haría pagar a Mandy. Y tanto que lo haría. Vale que se llevaran mal, por no decir fatal, pero definitivamente se había pasado. Y mucho.

- Mandrágora en polvo!

La estatua giró sobre si misma y le dejó paso hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw.

- Marietta! Que haces así...?

Ella se giró al instante y casi se desmaya al ver allí a Roger plantado de pie delante de la chimenea que crepitaba. La sala estaba ya vacía, y ella se enfadó por la costumbre del muchacho de quedarse hasta tarde allí.

- Pues...yo...

Se miró a si misma. Llevaba una minifalda de cuero negro que un poco mas y se le veía el tanga rosa, un top escotado de color rojo y unos zapatos de tacón de aguja. Seguro que parecía una...

- Ha sido Mandy Blucklehurst!-dijo ella extasiada.- Estamos un poco picadas y mientras me duchaba me cambió la ropa! Te lo juro!

- Ajá...-dijo él, mirándole las piernas, y Marietta se sonrojó.

- De verdad! Y que estas mirando?

- Nada. Lo guapa que estas.

- No intentes conquistarme!- gritó ella.

- Te he dicho que enfadada y con esa ropa...estas muy sexy?

Marietta enmudeció de pronto.

--------

- Vaya. Creo que es costumbre encontrarnos.

- Es el destino.- se encogió de hombros él.

- Que haces sentado en el suelo?

- Pensar.

Ella se sentó junto a él. A su lado, el cuadro que llevaba a las cocinas se movió y pudo oler un montón de manjares.

- Que te pasa?- preguntó decidida a no hacer caso de su voz interior que le indicaba que se lanzara hacia las cocinas.

- Nada. No intentes comprenderme.

- Porque? Yo también he tenido problemas.

- Lárgate Weasley.

Estuvo tentada a hacerlo, pero tenia una expresión de preocupación tan inusual que no fue capaz de dejarlo solo.

- Venga, cuentamelo. Talvez pueda ayudarte.

- Te aseguro que no.- dijo él.

- Venga, yo te escucho sin decir nada.-suspiró Ginny, y puso una de sus manos en las pálidas de él, que tembló y por fin la miró a los ojos.

Dudó un poco, pero enseguida empezó a hablar.

- Tu sabes que mi padre es un mortifago.- Ginny asintió.- Pues resulta que quiere que me haga mortifago, que sirva a su señor y...

-Y tu no quieres.-concluyó Ginny, y sintió un afecto tan grande por él que quiso abrazarlo.

-Yo... nunca he dicho nada en contra de que mi padre sea uno de ellos, porque me han criado así, pero de eso, a hacerme sirviente y esclavo del Dark Lord...

- Haces bien.- sentenció Ginny.- dile a tu padre que no quieres.

- No conoces a mi padre.-murmuró él.-No lo comprendería, me echaría de casa, me mataría!

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior, intentando encontrar alguna solución. Y, mientras Ginny se exprimia el cerebro, sin darse cuenta, unos labios se toparon con los suyos. Ella abrió mucho los ojos y pudo comprobar que era Draco. Ésta vez besaba diferente, como si realmente le gustara, y no como lo había hecho en el puente. En seguida se separaron.

- Gra-gracias por todo.- dijo él.- Tengo que irme.

Y se fue corriendo por el pasillo de enfrente.

- Necesito azúcar.-murmuró Ginny exaltada alargando la mano para hacerle cosquillas a la pera.

---------

- Ya falta poco para el baile.-comentó ella.

- Ya.

- Ojalá Draco me pediera para ir.

- Y me dejarias tirado por él?

Pansy lo miró de reojo.

- Tranquilo, te conseguiria una pareja.

- No necesito que me arregles una cita, Parkinson.- repuso él, andando mas de prisa. Pansy abrió los ojos al máximo y se quedó mirándolo.

- Te has enfadado? Vamos Blaisi, no te enfades.

- No me llames así, lo odio.

- Vale, pero no te enfades.

Él suspiró. No había nada que hacer contra ella.

- Está bien...

- Bésame.

- Que?

- Que me beses, de prisa.

Blaise entendió y la cogió por el mentón, juntando sus labios mientras un Malfoy demasiado apresurado para mirarlos les pasaba por al lado.

- Ni se ha dado cuenta.- remugó ella.- Buff...

- Porque no dejas ya de seguirlo? No te hará caso nunca. No tiene celos.- apuntó Blaise mientras seguía caminando.

- Cielo, yo he nacido para casarme con Draco Malfoy. Me lo dice el corazón. Solo con él tendré todo lo que quiero. Y para eso necesito que se enamore de mi.- dijo ella con un dedo en alto.

- Eso significa que no te gusta, solo te conviene, no?

Pansy suspiró.

- Por desgracia, le quiero. Le amo desde la primera palabra que me dijo.

- Cual fue?- preguntó él arrugando la frente.

- Apartate.- murmuró ella.

- Que romántico.

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

- Le has provocado, te has rebajado y has sido amable, hasta le has puesto el culo en sus narices, y nada!- dijo él agobiado.

- Con lo del culo casi lo consigo, vi como se ponia rojo.- dijo Pansy muy altiva.

- Rojo de risa de ver como te rebajabas a tirarte por el suelo haciendo ver que coges un boli solo para que te mire.

Ella se paró de sopetón con ojos tristes, y Blaise se sintió rastrero.

- Porque estas tan decidido a hundirme?- susurró ella.

Era el momento de hacerla entrar en razón.

- Porque eres guapísima, tienes unas piernas preciosas, un culo bonito y eres la mejor persona que he tenido el placer de conocer. Y te mereces algo mas que ir babeando por uno que no te hace ni caso.

Se quedaron en silencio total, mirándose fijamente. Blaise se sorprendió al poder apreciar una sonrisa tímida en su cara, cosa que no había visto nunca en ella.

De repente, Pansy se acercó y lo cogió del mentón para darle un tierno beso que duró unos segundos y luego se giró para marcharse, con su pelo negro ondeando.

- Nos vemos mañana.- dijo, levantando una mano y mirándolo por encima del hombro.

Blaise miró hacia atras, esperando ver a Malfoy al fondo del pasillo. Pero todo estaba desierto. Confundido, se giró para llamar a Pansy, pero ya había desaparecido por la escalera.

-----------

Y otra vez la sala de la necesidad. Si que era una necesidad, si.

El cuadro de Dorothy Baker la miró escandalizada y se fue por el marco. Susan pensó, mientras Ernie le besaba el cuello y se sentia en el cielo, que porqué estaba ese cuadro ahí. Estaba claro que esa sala se la había imaginado Ernie, toda en absoluto, sino no habría sido así. Porque diablos Ernie había imaginado un cuadro de una bruja fisgona?

Eso era el colmo. Con tal de no pensar en lo que le hacía a su amiga ni sentir esa roca inmensa en su estomago, pensaba incluso en la decoración que había en la mente del Hufflepuff. Increible.

Cuando ya tocaron las 8 y media en el reloj de arena que había allí, Ernie dejó de besarla y la miró fijamente.

- Ya es hora de irnos.

Susan asintió mientras se abrochaba la camisa y se pasaba una mano por el pelo. Adoraba los besos de Ernie, eran como de poeta, y a la vez sabia que eran prohibidos. Cada dia se sulfuraba por ello. Porque no podia gritar que los besos del Huffie eran suyos? Porque no podia admitir que lo queria sin sentirse culpable?

Ernie sujetaba la puerta esperando a que la chica pasara. Cuando la puerta de la sala hubo desaparecido, los dos anduvieron cortadamente hasta el final del pasillo.

- Pata de Comadreja!- murmuró Susan, el cuadro se movió.

La sala común amarilla estaba vacia, pese a que el fuego crepitaba aún. Todos devian estar cenando.

- Me voy a la cama.- dijo Ernie, sonriendole de forma dulce. Sintió que se derretía.

- Buenas noches.- siguió ella.

McMillan miró hacia el retrato para verificar que estaba cerrado y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Adoraba que hiciera eso.

Un estruendoso ruido de porcelana rota les sacó de su mundo perfecto. Miraron hacia la escalera de donde había procedido el ruido. Se les heló el corazón.

Hannah estaba de pie, los ojos exageradamente abiertos, con las manos en forma de estar cogiendo algo invisible y trocitos de porcelana a sus pies que antes debian ser un jarrón.

- Hannah, yo...-empezó Ernie, porque Susan se notaba la lengua trabada y un nudo en la garganta.

Hannah pareció reaccionar y, poniendose a llorar, hechó a correr hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

- Mierda!- susurró Susan, recuperada del shock.

- La hemos cagado.- susurró Ernie.- Ffff...

- Soy una egoista!- murmuró la hufflepuff.

- Tu no eres egoista. Será mejor dejarla hoy. Me muero de sueño.

- Pero...

- Si quieres habla tu.- se encogió de hombros Ernie.

Susan comenzó a subir las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas despues de haberse despedido de Ernie. Subió muy poco a poco para darle tiempo a Hannah de hacerse la dormida si queria; no pensaba obligarla a nada.

"Lo que pasa es que no quieres afrontarte a ello" le dijo una voz interior. Por que negarlo?

Y, en efecto, mientras abria la puerta e iba hacia su cama, oyó unos finjidos ronquidos cortados por sollozos que Hannah no podía ahogar.

-------------

Genial, las once y diez. Llegaba MUY tarde a Transfiguración. Y no era que McGonagall fuera una perdonavidas. 5 puntos perdía fijo.

Repentinamente un brazo salió de una aula en desuso y la arrastró por la muñeca hacia el interior. Ginny, asustada, se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la túnica y sacó la varita.

- Lumos!

La tenue luz iluminó el rostro afilado y palido de Draco Malfoy, que la observaba con fijeza.

- Que tal, Weasley?

Ginny suspiró y se sonrojó al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

- Que pasa?- preguntó ella inocentemente.

- Solo queria dejarte claro que ayer no pasó nada.- dijo el Slytherin arrastrando las silabas. Yo... estaba deprimido porque la vida es una mierda y apareciste tu en ese momento... y....

- Entiendo.- dijo la pelirroja sintiendo decepción. Ahora que pensaba que lo tenía en el bote!

"Mas bien era él el que te tenia a ti" dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza, y Ginny la sacudió para quitarse esa frase de la mente, que ahora la oía con voz de pitufo.

- Bueno, solo aclararte eso... que te odio... y todo eso...

- Ya...-suspiró Ginny.- Y que tal estás?

Él alzó sus cejas rubias con sorpresa.

- Mejor...-logró articular.- pero sigo con el mismo dilema.

- Oh.

Ginny se le hacercó provocativamente intentando temtarlo.

Se hacercaron un poco más, él tambien deseoso.

Porfin, sin ningun incombeniente por parte de ambos, sus labios se juntaron en un profundo beso, pero enseguida Draco la separó unos centimetros.

- Que quede claro que te sigo odiando.

Y la volvió a besar.


	8. Decisiones y perdones

MONDES À PART

CAPITULO 8: DECISIONES Y PERDONES

- Me dejas un pergamino?- preguntó Emma Pobbs batiendo sus largas pestañas con coqueteria.

- Comprate uno.- le contestó Dennis.

Emma arrugó las cejas, abrió la boca, la cerró, se puso de morros y se fue por donde habia venido.

- Ey, así se hace amigo!-sonrió Marcus.

- A que se debe ese cambio? – preguntó Sean, perplejo.

- He visto la cruda realidad.- se encogió de hombros el Gryffindor.

La campana sonó dando por finalizada las clases.

- Que hacemos esta noche? Otra fiesta?- preguntó Ian en tono animado.

-Vale! Desde que Padma te pilló que no hemos hecho ninguna.

- Esta vez no voy yo a por la comida.-reclamó Sean.

- Eso lo haremos a suertes.- contestó Marcus.

- Podriamos invitar a Natalie.- propuso Dennis entusiasta.

Todos se callaron y pararon en seco.

- Pero... es una fiesta de chicos.- dijo Sean.- Normalmente hablamos de chicas.

- Y?- preguntó Dennis.

- Y Natalie es una chica.- comentó Marcus.

- Y una de las chicas de las que hablamos, ademas.- siguió Sean.

- Que te ha cogido ahora con Natalie?- preguntó Ian.

- Nada.

Los cuatro siguieron andano.

- Vale, pues nada, sois unos sosos.- dijo Dennis.

De repente la divisó. Natalie, acabada de salir de clase, estaba frente a las escaleras, hablando con un chico de 5º que no conocia de nada. Era un Ravenclaw.

Ella reía ante los comentarios del chico, que era muy guapo para pesar de Dennis, y se liaba un mechón de pelo en un dedo. De repente el chico le dijo algo y ella se sonrojó en sobremanera.

- Que hace Natalie con ese?- preguntó a sus amigos.

- Ni idea. Quizas estén saliendo.- se encogió de hombros Ian.

- No es un poco mayor?- objetó Marcus.

Pasaron al pasillo de al lado, pero Dennis no dejó de acribillar al Ravenclaw con la mirada nisiquiera cuando desaparecieron de su campo de vista.

--------

- Ey Pad, pasame el libro ese.- le dijo Anthony.

Ella alargó la mano sin mirarlo y lo dejó caer encima de la libreta del prefecto con un golpe seco. Plam!

Anthony suspiró y ojeó el libro. Ese era el momento perfecto, por lo menos esa vez no evadiria la pregunta.

- Padma, porque desde hace dias estas tan borde conmigo?

Ella hizo ademán de levantarse, pero esta vez el Ravenclaw reaccionó a tiempo cogiendola de la muñeca y obligandola a sentarse de nuevo.

- Contesta.

Padma seguía sin mirarle a los ojos. Cogió la pluma, la mojó en tinta y siguió escribiendo como si nada, pero dijo con voz calmada.

- Por qué flirteabas conmigo si luego pensabas acostarte con Parvati?

Anthony se sonrojó de repente mirando a lado y a lado de la biblioteca para ver si alguien lo había escuchado.

- Quien te lo ha dicho?

- Es mi hermana, me lo cuenta todo.

El Ravenclaw se quedó sin saber que decir. Por primera vez desde hacia dias, Padma lo miró a los ojos. Los tenia aguados.

- Responde.

- Bueno, simplemente... me dejé llevar. Parvati se parece mucho a ti, por algo sois gemelas, sois muy guapas y puesto que sois iguales y tu me gustas...

- Osea que si te acostaras conmigo solo sería por el fisico? Porque está claro que en el carácter somos muy diferentes. A no ser que me estes llamando puta.

- Padma, no te pongas dramatica porfavor. Yo no te he llamado nada.- repuso Anthony.

- Así que no eres virgen. Con cuantas mas lo has hecho?- preguntó Padma.

Anthony abrió la boca para rechistar y decirle que se estaba pasando, pero Padma lo cortó.

- Sabes? Me da igual. No somos nada. Puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras.

Y se marchó de la biblioteca a paso rapido.

----------

Ya era la tercera vez que andaba por esos pasillos a esas horas de la noche. Y tambien era la tercera vez que se enrollaba con Malfoy desde que se veían a escondidas. Esperaba que Emma viniera.

Entró en el aula; allí ya le esperaba él, con el rostro blanquecino, una camiseta de tirantes gordos de color negro y unos pantalones anchos, el pelo ligeramente despeinado.

- Llegas tarde.-dijo él muy seco, hacercandose y dandole un caluroso beso.

- Lo siento.-murmuró ella respirando agitadamente y besandole otra vez.

- Perdonada.

Ginny sintió como Draco le besaba el cuello. Miró de reojo hacia la puerta y vio como se abría un poco. Emma Pobbs asomó disimuladamente sus ojos y miró dentro del aula, viendo a Ginny. La pelirroja se las arregló para poner al Slytherin de espaldas a la puerta para que no viera la menuda figurita que los observaba.

- Draco...-gimió ella.

- Mmm..?

- Me quieres?- preguntó, y se sintió ridicula por estar questionando eso.

- Que si te quiero?

Ginny asintió. Por un momento tuvo panico de que se riera en su cara, porque entonces perderia la apuesto y ademas podria ser que Malfoy no volviera a hablarle mas. Y lo cierto era que adoraba esos encuentros. En realidad admitia, muy a su pesar, que se había enamorado de él.

- Si...-le susurró mirando hacia una pared medio avergonzado, y siguió besandola.

Ginny sintió un bote de alegria en su corazón, y vio como Emma maldecía entre dientes mientras se alejaba de allí.

-----------

- Sanne? Que haces levantada a estas horas?

Ella lo miró trsitemente y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado. Él obedeció. Sabía por donde iría la cosa.

- Me recuerdas 7 veces al dia que soy tu novia y 5 de ellas es por Terry.

- Lo hago por ti, porque te quiero.- repuso Morag.

-Lo se, pero eres sobreprotector, no me dejas tener amigos. No me dejas volar libre.

- Pero tu ya tienes amigas.

- Pero tambien necesito chicos que me halaguen y que me hagan sentir bien, que sean mis amigos.- se enfadó Sally-Anne.

- Pero..

- Morag, creo que es hora de enfrentar lo inevitable.- susurró ella. Se le partia el alma, porque sabia lo mucho que él la queria.

- Cambiaré. Todo por ti. Pero no me dejes Sanne.

- Es lo mejor.-pronunció ella, levantandose. No queria quedarse y verlo con ojos suplicantes.- Es mejor que lo dejemos.

Y salió corriendo hacia dios sabe donde.

Decidió irse hacia los jardines, porque necesitaba pensar y que nadie la molestara. Se sentó tras un rosal, ocultandose por si algun profesor salia a inspeccionar si había alumnos fuera de la cama a esas horas. Pero parecia que no era el sitio mas indicado para que nadie la encontrara.

- Que haces aquí?

Era Terry, que la miraba con sus ojitos negros preocupados. Principalmente porque Sanne, sin darse ni cuenta, había empezado a llorar.

- He cortado con Morag.

- Oh.

Parecia que Terry se hubiera puesto a saltar de alegria (Sanne sabía que lo hubiera hecho) pero dadas las circustancias, no lo hizo, sino que se sentó al lado de la chica.

-Bueno, pero él era...

- No es malo.-murmuró Sanne.- Cuando lo conocí me gustó mucho, nos enamoramos. Pero cuando una persona empieza a tratarte de una forma que no te gusta, pierdes todo el amor por él, por mucho que no quieras.

- Encontrará a otra, no lo dudes. Y tu tambien.

-Eso espero. Odio haberlo dejado así.

-No te preocupes.- La calmó Terry, pasandole un brazo por los hombros para abrigarla.- Lo superará.

Y mientras él le acariciaba esta vez el pelo, Sanne rezó para que tuviera razón.

-----------

Y pareció que si lo superaba.

- Hey, Carla, quieres venir al baile conmigo?

- Claro.

- Si que se ha olvidado de ti pronto, no?- preguntó Terry riendo.

- Eso parece.- contestó Sanne.- Necesitaba volar libre.

- Parece que si. Y tambien parece que tendrás que buscarte una nueva pareja para el baile.

- Pues si.

Se miraron un instante.

- Por mi vale.-contestó Sanne.

- Pero si no he dicho nada.

- No hace falta.- sonrió ella.

--------

- Ey, Colin!

El aludido se giró para encarar a la Ravenclaw de ojos azules.

- Sip?

- Me acompañarias al baile?

Colin casi se atragantó con la comida.

- Yo?

- Oh, alomejor tienes otra pareja...

- No, no, no, Para nada, no, no, estoy libre, si.- tartamudeó el Gryffindor.

- Perfecto!

Colin pensó que definitivamente, eso era un sueño.

------

Los vio otra vez. Parecía que iban juntos a todas partes. Ultimamente los veía a todas horas, y él siempre la hacia sonrojar. Acaso estaban saliendo?

- Y porque no le preguntas si tanto te preocupa?- repuso Sean.

- Porque no.- contestó Dennis.

- No creo que esten saliendo.- dijo Ian.

- Y entonces porque se sonroja tanto Natalie?

Los tres se quedaron mirando a la chica que hablaba con el muchacho que siempre la acompañaba.

- Pero si tampoco es tan guapo.

- Celosoooooo.- le cantó Ian, y Dennis no se lo discutió.

------

- Lo siento.

Ella levantó los ojos y clavó su tormentosa mirada en su mejor amiga. O en quien lo había sido.

- No importa. Siento que me hayas hecho esto. Ya nada volverá a ser igual.

- Hannah yo no queria hacerte daño.

- Pues lo has hecho.-dijo la rubia.- Y me duele tambien que Ernie no tuviera la decencia de cortar conmigo antes.

En ese momento pasó por su lado Zacharias, que le dio un beso a Susan y se fue con sus amigos. Las dos se lo quedaron mirando. Susan se sintió mal. Zac no tenia ni idea.

- Tranquila, no le voy a decir nada.- susurró Hannah.

- Han, de verdad que lo siento. No se como he podido ser tan estupida. Hos dejaré en paz. Te juro que no volveré a poner un dedo en él. Pero porfavor, no dejemos de ser amigas.

Hannah la miró turbiamente. Pero era una Hufflepuff. Los Hufflepuffs no guardan rencor.

Le sonrió un poco y Sus se sintió mejor. Hannah estiró una mano desde donde estaba sentada y Susan la izó.

- Talvez algún dia podamos volver a ser tan amigas como antes.- susurró la rubia.

Y encajaron las manos.


	9. Fin

Y por fin, despues de mil años, el ultimo cap. Me quedaba una escena para acabarlo, pero nunca me decidía. Bueno, aunque me da pena cerrar ya este fic, es algo k tarde o temprano tienes que hacer. Será así como se sienten las madres al ver que sus hijos se independizan?

MONDES À PART

CAPITULO 9: FIN

Picó a la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore. Toc, toc, toc.

Un firme "Adelante" hizo que ella pasara dentro entre tímida y temblorosa.

Dumbledore estaba sentado en una butaca, los codos encima de la mesa y la punta de los dedos tocandose.

- Profesor Dumbledore, queria verme?-preguntó Ginny temerosa.

- Si, señorita Weasley, sientese.

Mientras se dirigia a la silla que el director le señalaba, intentó recordar algo malo que hubiera echo. Quizas se enteró de la relación entre ella y Malfoy. Soltó un taco mental.

- Queria comentarle algo que... he descubierto.

Ya estaba. Claramente, los había pillado. Que diria ahora? Se lo contaría él a sus padres?

- Profesor... yo no...

- Antes de que diga nada, pienselo porfavor. Piense en si hace lo correcto.

Ginny se quedó cortada.

- Profesor Dumbledore... no se lo diga a mis padres porfavor.

- Ya se lo notifiqué esta mañana.

- Que?- se horrorizó ella.

- No se ponga así, no es para tanto. Ellos están deacuerdo.

- En...en serio?- preguntó, y por un momento pensó que él mentía.

- Si. Si usted quiere, claro. Bueno, si o no?

- Si o no que?- preguntó, confusa.

- Que si quiere cantar para el baile de navidad, por supuesto. En que pensaba?

Ginny se quedó a cuadros. Su opresión en el pecho se deshizo como azucar en el café.

- Como? Cantar yo sola?

- Si. Bueno, me han dicho que canta muy bien. Su amigo Creevey parecía muy entusiasmado.

"Maldito Colin" pensó Ginny.

- Que me dice? Le dejo escoger la cancion que quiera, incluso puede componerla usted misma.

Ginny se sintió extraña. Cantar? Ella? De hecho, ya le habian dicho que cantaba muy bien varias veces, pero una cosa era cantar en familia y otra frente a toda la escuela.

- Dejo que se lo piense. Cuando se decida, venga a mi despacho.

Ginny asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta, totalmente confusa.

---------

Caminaba rapidamente por los ocuros pasillos, sus tacones resonando en las paredes. Cuanto antes llegara a la sala común mejor, no le gustaba andar sola a esas horas.

Se paró en seco, porque le pareció oír un murmullo. Se asustó. Que era?

Venía de una de las clases. Sonrió para si misma, llamandose estupida por tener miedo. Estaba claro que lo que había ahí dentro eran una parejita en estado... "intimo".

Se hacercó un poco a la puerta, porque siempre iba bien tener cotilleos por si tenia que chantagearle a alguien alguna vez. Tuvo que acostumbrarse a la oscuridad para distinguirlos.

Ella era Ginny Weasley, el pelo rojo muy alborotado y los ojos totalmente cerrados. Le faltava la camiseta, y no parecia importarle en absoluto. Pansy intentó distinguir al chico.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón. Conocia perfectamente ese pelo rubio y esas manos que ahora tocaban la espalda de la peliroja. Se sintió fracasada y, al mismo tiempo, furiosa.

- Te quiero... – murmuró él.

Empezó a correr hacia la sala comun. Dijo la contraseña y caminó lo mas formalmente que pudo hasta su habitacion. No derramó ni una sola lagrima hasta que no estuvo dentro. Lanzó los tacones contra la pared, furiosa. Se desvistió y lanzó toda la ropa al suelo, quedandose en ropa interior. Todo eso no habia servido para nada.

La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso. Blaise entró con dos refrescos y una sonrisa en la boca.

- Te traigo algo de be...

No se rió, ni empezó a mirarla de forma pervertida como habrian hecho los demás. Su cara denotaba preocupacion y dejó las bebidas en la mesa para luego acercarse a ella y sentarse en la cama en que ella estaba estirada. Pansy se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia la pared. No quería que nadie la viera con esa cara.

Blaise le puso una mano en el hombro y la giró. Tenia la cara roja y empapada en lagrimas.

- Es por Malfoy, verdad?

Pansy no dijo nada y Blaise no necesitó que le contestara. Tenia unas ganas de pegarle una paliza... Pero de momento, lo unico que hizo fue limpiarle las lagrimas a la chica.

- Todo este tiempo haciendo la idiota. Creía que aun tenia una oportunidad. Sabia que se veía con muchas chicas... pero... le ha dicho que la quiere y...

Pansy no pudo seguir hablando a causa del llanto. Blaise le acarició el pelo.

- No llores por él, Pansy, no se lo merece...

- No es...solo...por eso...- dijo ella.- Lo siento mucho Blaise, siento haberte utilizado, no tenia ningún derecho. Perdoname porfavor, perdoname...

- Tranquila, te traeré algo de comer. – dijo él, levantandose. Pero la mano de Pansy lo cogió por la muñeca, frenandolo. Parecia haberse calmado, aunque aun tenia lagrimas en su rostro. Blaise volvió a sentarse en la cama.

- No te vayas, no quiero nada, solo que te quedes conmigo.- murmuró.

Se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios.

-------

Se desperezó ruidosamente. Llevaba horas sentada bajo el mismo arbol, considerando la oferta de Dumbledore. No estaba segura de estar a la altura.Y ademas, que cantaria?

- Muy bien, Weasley.- dijo una voz. Ginny se giró malhumorada.- Quien será el afortunado que vaya conmigo al baile?

Ginny sonrió maliciosamente.

- Aún no lo he pensado. Crabbe estaria deseoso de poder ir contigo.

Emma arrugó la nariz pero a la vez sonrió.

- Si, bueno, yo tendré que ir con alguien detestable al baile, pero tu debes sentirte fatal, sabiendo que todo lo de Malfoy fue una simple apuesta y que lo has utilizado.

- Que quieres decir? – preguntó ella, con el ceño fruncido.

Emma le sonrió felizmente y se dirigió de nuevo al castillo, de donde salió Draco, acercandose a ella a paso acelerado. Ginny se temió lo peor.

- Así que una apuesta, eh? – gritó el rubio fuera de si. Ginny se puso de pie, asustada.

- Draco, yo...

- Si, muy bien, has hecho que Draco Malfoy se arrodille ante ti. Genial! Simplemente burlandote de mi, eh?

- Lo siento, tu realmente me gustas...

- Si, claro, burlate mas de mi. Vete a la mierda, Ginny. No puedo creer que haya sido tan estupido. Hasta te dije que te quería.

Se hacercó un paso a ella, con los ojos crispados. Ginny se estremeció. Sabía lo agresivo que podia llegar a ser un Malfoy.

- Draco.- dijo al borde de la desesperacion.- En serio me gustas. Al principio no fue mas que una apuesta, pero te juro que...

- O, vamos Ginny, no me engañes mas con tus palabras.

Estaba rojo de ira. Se hacercó otro paso y la cogió por la muñeca fuertemente. Ella gimió.

- Me haces daño...

Él la miró unos instantes, como buscando algo que pudiera dolerle de verdad, pero Ginny le aguantó la mirada tanto como pudo y, a su pesar, pudo detectar que Draco también observaba su cara en busca de un indicio que le verificara que todo eso no era cierto.

- Sueltame por favor.

Para sorprensa de la pelirroja, él obedeció, lanzando su delgada y ahora roja muñeca con un gesto brusco.

- Vete a la mierda.

Y se fue dando grandes zancadas hacia el castillo.

-----

La sala comun estaba vacia excepto, como de costumbre, él. Se acercó cautelosamente y se sentó en una butaca cercana. Roger levantó la vista.

- Que haces aquí a estas horas?

- Mirarte.

Él sonrió por la respuesta. Ella sentía un gusano en el estomago.

- Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- preguntó ella.

- Dispara.

- Te sigue gustando Cho?

Se quedó un segundo pensativo, pero luego la miró con una sonrisa de anuncio.

- No. Creo que fue algo pasajero. Acabó demasiado pronto como para que pueda echarla de menos. – razonó. Ella asintió.- Puedo preguntarte yo ahora?

- Por supuesto.

- Que pasa si me lanzo?

Sinitó que se le disparaba la adrenalina y no podia hablar. Tenia que superar sus nervios...

- Prueba.

Se acercaron y juntaron los labios. Pronto pasó a ser un beso mas apasionado y la mano de Roger fue a parar a una de sus piernas.

- Vaya!

Se separaron al instante. Cho estaba mirandolos estupefacta. Marietta se sintió rastrera.

-Cho, yo no queria...

- Lo sabia! Sabia que te gustaba Roger! Me lo podrias haber dicho, hija, que yo te hubiera aconsejado. Se sus puntos debiles.- y les guiñó un ojo.

Los dos se quedaron estupefactos. Desde luego, esa no era la reacción que ella esperaba.

- No te enfadas?

- Por que? Claro que no! Pero... tu no decias que enamorarse era un error?

Marietta sonrió.

- Amar es vivir, querida.

------

Cogió los libros que queria y salió de la biblioteca. El pasillo estaba desierto y oscuro. Andó deprisa hacia la torre de Ravenclaw.

Oyó ruidos y se giró para mirar. Nada. Forzó los ojos para poder ver mejor y, repentinamente, un brazo la estiró hacia una aula en desuso. Oyó la respiracion de la otra persona. El corazón le iba a mil por hora y augmentó cuando vio quien era. Anthony.

- Me has asustado! Ya te he dicho que me dejes en paz!

- Sabes que no pienso hacerlo. – respondió él, mirandole seriamente. Padma encontraba que estaba muy guapo así.

- No pienso perdonarte...

Se callaron al oir ruidos. Anthony la estiró hacia un lado de la pared para ocultarse. Oyeron un crack en la puerta y unos pasos que se alejaban. Los dos se levantaron y corrieron hacia esta. Estaba cerrada.

- Debía ser Filch que estaba cerrando las clases.- dijo Anthony.

- Genial, brillante. Y ahora que? Siempre me metes en lios.

- Pad, escuchame. Necesito que me perdones, porfavor.

- No me sirve Anthony. Me siento utilizada. Es increible que me llegaras a gustar! – dijo ella enfadada.

- Eso fue simplemente un desliz. No se, esque Parvati es guapa y... simplemente fue una tonteria, no significó nada. A mi me gustas tu.

Padma, que estaba de brazos cruzados, lo miró de soslayo. Él tenia la culpa y el arrepentimiento en los ojos y se podia ver claramente.

- En serio?

- Por supuesto. Estos dias han sido duros para mi. Odiaba que no me hablaras.

- Yo tambien lo he pasado mal.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirandose a los ojos.

- Quedamos como amigos, porlomenos? – preguntó él, con ojos suplicantes.

- Ni hablar...

Ella se aproximó y juntó sus labios con los de Anthony, el cual la cogió por la cintura.

- Mmm... Anthony?

- Sip?

- Yo no soy como mi hermana. Soy virgen y no me gusta hacer las cosas muy rapido...

- Es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti.

--------

- Vale. Soy un idiota.

Natalie se paró, observando a Dennis que la miraba a los ojos, resoplando por haber corrido.

- Que? Que dices?

- He aprendido la lección. Si, no te he valorado. Creía que no me gustabas, no queria aceptarlo porque... bueno, porque eras tu! Pero cuando empezaste a salir con el tio ese y os veía pasandoslo bien y todo eso pues sentí algo en mi barriga, como si se me revolviera cada vez que pensaba en vosotros juntos. Me he dado cuenta demaiado tarde, lo se, pero solo queria que supieras que ahora se lo que se siente al no ser correspondido. Soy un idiota.

Acabado el discurso, se quedó allí, mirandola aun mas fijamente, con el ceño fruncido y el pecho subiendo y bajando a medida que respiraba. Natalie se quedó callada, de piedra, y sintió como algo se removía en su estomago. Estaba nerviosa.

- Dennis, todo eso es muy bonito pero... qué novio?

- Como que qué novio? Ese con el que vas muchas veces que es mayor que tu y te sonrojas cuando te dice algo!

Natalie lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pensando, y cuando por fin recordó, se hechó a reir sujetandose la barriga, ante la cara atonita de Dennis.

- Que te hace tanta gracia?

- Si que eres un poco tonto, si. No es mi novio, es mi primo. Se enteró de que me gustas y me está chinchando todo el rato. – murmuró, aun con un dejo de risa en la voz. – Podrias habermelo preguntado antes de atar cabos.

- Vaya, en serio? – preguntó, ahora rojo y mirando al suelo. – Lo siento, pensé que...

Se quedaron en silencio, mirando a lados opuestos.

- Es cierto lo que me has dicho? – preguntó ella, sin dejar de mirar una armadura.

- Si... Vaya, me siento un poco idiota...- reconoció él.

- No tienes por qué. –dijo ella, mirandole a los ojos y sonriendo.- Muchas gracias.

Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se giró para marcharse.

- Natalie.

- Si?

- Quieres venir al baile conmigo?

- Por supuesto. – contestó ella, marchandose hacia la torre de Gryffindor mas contenta que nunca.

------------

- Estas...increible.

Luna lo miró sonrojandose. Llevaba un vestido sencillo de color azul cielo y el pelo recogido en un moño donde en el lado izquierdo le caía un poco de flequillo. Y de pendientes, dos rabanos.

- Gracias, tu tambien estás muy bien. Oye, te importaria que subiesemos primero a las cocinas? Esque quiero coger algo de comer antes.

- Pero si en el baile habrá comida.

- Lo se, pero el año pasado lo que comí me sentó mal, ademas de que casi nada me gustaba.

Se dirigieron hacia las cocinas. La gente ya entraba en el Gran Salón, bien decorado para la ocasión.

- Teo está castigado.- soltó Luna de repente. – Y le bajaron puntos.

- Me alegro.- dijo él, mirandola de reojo.- Se lo merece.

- Opino lo mismo. Me gustaba de verdad, sabes? Es increible que confiara en él. Todos son iguales. – murmuró ella, frunciendo el ceño.

- Yo no.

Luna lo miró, sorprendida. Colin la miraba con una sonrisa.

- Esque tu eres un trozo de pan. – rió Luna. – Es tu encanto.

Colin se sonrojó. Y si se lo decía ahora? "Luna, tu me gustas" muy directo... "Luna, puedes olvidar a Teo conmigo" eso suena muy mal... "Luna..."

- Ya hemos llegado.- anunció ella.

Le hizo cosquillas a la pera y entraron. Enseguida un monton de elfos domesticos los recibieron.

- Que quieren? Les daremos cualquier cosa! Bienvenidos! Es genial que estén aquí!

Luna pidió una ensalada que se comió muy a gusto y despues un zumo.

- Solo cenas eso? – preguntó Colin.

- Si, no tengo mucha hambre y esto me hará aguantar hasta mañana en el desayuno.

Salieron de la concina y caminaron por un largo pasillo solitario.

- Bien, y ahora al baile! – gritó Luna, muy entusiasmada.

- Por cierto, yo soy pesimo en bailar.

- Tranquilo, yo te guio

Repentinamente, una fuerza increible les barró el paso. Intentaron traspasarla, pero fue imposible. Retrocedieron y otra pared los paró. Estaban atrapados.

- Genial... – murmuró Colin con fastidio señalando el muerdago que colgaba.

- Oh, no, ahora tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta que alguien venga a buscarnos. Nos perderemos el baile! Lo siento, es culpa mia por querer venir a las cocinas...

- No importa.- dijo Colin, sentandose en el suelo.

- Vaya nochecita.- murmuró ella, sentandose tambien.

Se quedaron callados durante unos minutos.

- Este muerdago no es el que no te deja pasar si no te das un beso? – dijo Colin, mirando al suelo.

- Si...

Mas silencio.

- Tambien... podriamos darnos un beso, no? – dijo Luna, un poco sonrojada.

Colin la miró, sorprendido. Era el momento. Si lo pensaba demasiado, metería la pata, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, le dio un beso.

Luna se sorprendió al pricipio, pero luego le siguió el juego, pensando que lo hacia para salir de ahí. Cuando Colin se separó unos centimetros, estaba rojo como un tomate.

- Luna, yo... Me gustas. Desde que me diste ese beso aquella vez que pensé que ibas bebida, supe que sentía algo mas que amistad por ti. No espero que me correspondas ni quiero que te sientas culpable... Solo queria que lo supieras.

Se quedaron parados, a escasos centimetros uno del otro, Luna mirandole con sus ojos azules gigantes y la boca entre abierta. Colin sintió un peso en su estomago. Ya lo habia dicho, no habia vuelta atrás.

Justo cuando Colin pensó que habia estropeado su amistad para siempre, Luna se acercó, muy sonrojada. Lo besó.

Fue un beso torpe. Los dos corazones latían muy rapido y estaban nerviosos. Sin embargo, era un beso.

Se separaron.

- Luna, el hechizo ya habia pasado.

- Lo se.

Y lo volvió a besar.

-------

- Donde están los demás?

- En el baile.

- Has cerrado la puerta?

- Imposible de abrir.

- Te ha gustado?

- Ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida.

Ella se sonrojó, dandole un pequeño codazo a Blaise en la costilla. Él sonrió complacido.

- Quien era la afortunada de Malfoy?

Se lo habia preguntado mil veces y, como las otras mil respuestas, Pansy no se dejó vencer.

- Ya sabes que no te lo voy a decir.

- Por qué? – remugó él, haciendo un puchero que ella consideró adorable.

- Porque no es nuestro asunto. Se te podria escapar y no quiero que digas nada.

Blaise remugó entre dientes infantilmente, pero luego se quedó observando el techo.

- Gracias. – dijo ella.

- Por qué?

- Por perdonarme por haberte utilizado y... porque gracias a ti estoy mucho mejor. Has sido mi mejor amigo. En realidad, siempre me has gustado, aunque nunca me habia dado cuenta.

- Mas que Malfoy?

- Draco está olvidado. – dijo ella, abrazandose al cuerpo de Blaise.

- Quieres que nos pasemos por el baile? Aun queda para que se acabe. – propuso él, rodeandola con un brazo.

- Está bien, todo por bailar contigo.

- Soy irresistible

Él se levantó, tirando de la sabana.

- Eh, no te la lleves, que me destapas!

- Bah, lo que no haya visto ya...

Pansy rió y le sacó la lengua. Blaise se metió en el cuarto de baño. Ella empezó a vestirse. Se colocó el vestido que se habia comprado meses antes, en aquella salida a Hogsmeade, donde Blaise habia cargado con todas sus bolsas.

- Por cierto. – dijo él, asomandose por la puerta del baño. – Cuando seamos mayores y haya heredado toda la fortuna de mi padre, compraré la casa de los gritos y viviremos allí

Pansy sonrió y asintió, soltando unas risitas. Era tan encantador. Cuando acabaron de arreglarse, salieron por la puerta. En la mesita de noche, en el primer cajón, la misma caja de preservativos que Blaise habia enseñado a Malfoy estaba abierta, igual que cuando Pansy se la habia dado, a excepción de que esta vez, faltaban dos.

-------

- Vaya Hannah, vas muy elegante! – sonrió Zacharias.

- Gracias.- contestó ella.

- Voy a saludar a Michael, ahora vengo. – se disculpó Zac.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio mientras el Hufflepuff se alejaba corriendo. Susan miraba sus zapatos nerviosa.

- Estás muy bien, Hannah.

- Tu tambien. – dijo ella, con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Hannah. – habló Ernie por primera vez. – Me permites un par de canciones con Susan?

La chica pensó que estaba loco, que había estropeado toda posibilidad de arreglar las cosas, pero para su sorpresa, Hannah asintió levemente y se alejó hacia Mandy Buclehurst.

Ernie le cogió la mano y la sacó a bailar. Susan se hubiera sentido en las nuves si no fuera por la culpabilidad que le pesaba en el estomago.

- Bueno, se acabó. – dijo Ernie. – A partir de ahora seremos solo amigos.

- Si...

- Crees que podré hacerlo? Porque yo no estoy muy seguro. Ya no podré mirarte de esa manera que antes solia hacer. Quiero a Hannah, pero tu...

- Yo nada. – dijo ella severamente. – Ernie, a ti te gusta Hannah, no lo estropees ahora que te ha dado una segunda oportunidad. Y yo tambien quiero aprovecharla.

El muchacho asintió, mirandola profundamente a los ojos. Se le acercó y dipositó un suave y casi imperciptible beso en la mejilla.

- Queria dartelo por ultima vez. – se excusó él.

- Te echaré de menos, Ernie.

-------

- Vaya, parece que está muy animado. – sonrió Sanne al ver a Morag bailando a lo bestia.

- Es su naturaleza. – rió Terry.

- Bueno, bailamos? – preguntó ella esperanzada.

- Soy penoso bailando. Te pisaré millones de veces.

- No te preocupes, mi calzado está preparado para eso. – sonrió ella.

- Me da vergüenza.

- Oh, vamos, no seas así. Podemos salir a bailar, esperar a una lenta, abrazarnos y luego darnos un beso, como en las escenas romanticas.

- Eso lo puedo hacer ahora. – rió Terry.

- Pero no es lo mismo!

- Estás como una cabra.

- Mira quien habla, el que se enfrentó a mi novio que es tres veces mas grande que él. – sonrió picara Sanne.

- Uno y media. – rectificó Terry.

- Muchas gracias por pelearte por mi. – sonrió ella.

- No es nada. Todo por una bella dama.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio y Sanne soltó una carcajada.

- De que te ries?

- Ahora venia cuando me besabas.

- Pero no era mientras bailabamos?

- Si, eso tambien.

- No puedes pretender que sepa cada momento en que tengo que besarte! Yo no veo peliculas de amor, soy mas un hombre de ciencia, me gustan mas cosas basadas en la tecnologia como...

No tuvo tiempo de acabar la frase, pues los labios de Sanne hicieron presión contra los suyos y se fundieron en un tierno beso.

------

Abrió un poco la cortina roja. Todo el comedor estaba lleno. Ginny se estremeció y la vergüenza empezó a subirle por todo el cuerpo.

- Te toca. – anunció una muchacha rubia mas pequeña que ella.

Por fin sonó la ultima nota de la canción que estaban tocando los musicos. La chica rubia cogió el microfono.

- Ahora, con todos vosotros, Ginny Weasley!

Salió, sintiendose tonta. Todos la miraban. Entre el publico pudo divisar a su hermano, Hermione y Harry en una esquina desde donde le mandaban saludos. En una de las mesas, Emma Pobbs estaba sentada de malhumor, con Crabbe al lado zampando bollos. La musica empezó a sonar. Cuando Ginny se planteó salir corriendo, divisó, apoyado en una pared, a un chico rubio de ojos grises y sintió como todo el valor le volvía y, con una voz melodiosa, empezó a cantar.

"I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away"

_Yo quería ser como tu  
Yo quería todo  
Pues intentaba ser como tu  
Y me arrastré_

Ginny sintió su voz vibrar por todo el salón, la gente mirandole. Sin embargo, ella solo estaba pendiente de unos ojos grises. Habia decidido cantar esa canción por él, para pedir su perdón, y estaba convencida que Draco lo sabía.

"I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes  
I'd take you away"

_No sabía que era tan frío  
Y tu necesitabas alguien  
Que te mostrara el camino  
Así que tomé tu mano y acordamos  
Que cuando la marea venga  
Yo te llevaría_

Era increible lo que pegaba esa canción con su relación. Y, de repente, Ginny se dio cuenta de que Draco y ella habian sido frios el uno con el otro siempre y de repente, se habian visto envueltos en una relación de lo mas extraña. Era como dulce y picante, agua y aceite, fuego y hielo.

"If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares"

_Su tu quieres  
Puedo salvarte  
Puedo llevarte lejos de aquí  
Tan solitario por dentro  
Tan ocupado por afuera  
Y todo lo que querías  
Era alguien que le importases_

Siempre habia pensado en él como una persona fria y manipuladora y, en realidad, eso era lo que intentaba aparentar. Y entonces recordó aquella noche en las cocinas, cuando estaba desesperado por su problema con su padre, y lo habia visto tan asustado y tierno...y ese beso.

"I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone"

_Me estoy hundiendo despacio  
Así que deprisa, cogeme  
Tu mano es todo lo que tengo para seguir adelante  
Por favor dimelo  
Para que pueda ver finalmente  
A donde vas cuando te has ido_

Había aprendido a no jugar con gente en las apuestas, eso estaba claro. La había fastidiado. La peliroja buscó de nuevo los ojos de Draco, pero él no la miraba, sino que estaba entretenido con sus zapatos.

"If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares"

_Su tu quieres  
Puedo salvarte  
Puedo llevarte lejos de aquí  
Tan solitario por dentro  
Tan ocupado por afuera  
Y todo lo que querías  
Era alguien que le importases_

De repente tuvo ganas de llorar. Consiguió que no se le quebrara la voz, pero no consiguió quitarse ese sentimiento de encima. Suplicó por que Draco levantara la vista, la observara, demostrara que no estaba tan resentido como para no dirigirle ni una sola mirada.

"All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah"

_Todo lo que querías era alguien que le importases  
Si me necesitas sabes que estaré allí  
Oh, si_

"If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares"

_Su tu quieres  
Puedo salvarte  
Puedo llevarte lejos de aquí  
Tan solitario por dentro  
Tan ocupado por afuera  
Y todo lo que querías  
Era alguien que le importases_

Como podia haberlo fastidiado tanto? Habían tenido tantos momentos juntos que empezaron a venirle como flaxes en la cabeza. Estaba tan guapo, con su tunica toda elegante... Tenía razones para estar enfadado, pero tenia que durar tanto?

"Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone"

_Por favor dimelo  
Para que pueda ver finalmente  
A donde vas cuando te has ido_

Y, justo en el momento en que la ultima nota de la canción acabó de sonar, Ginny vió como Malfoy levantaba los ojos, la miraba un segundo, y se hechaba a caminar hacia los jardines. Los aplausos del publico pasaban por los oidos de la pelirroja como ruido sin sentido, y sin darse cuenta ya había bajado del escenario y la siguiente canción habia empezado a sonar. Salió a los jardines, el frio helandole hasta los huesos, pero pudo ver a pesar del humo que salia de su boca que Draco caminaba por la hierba. Empezó a correr tras él, maldiciendo sus zapatos de tacón hasta el punto de quitarselos.

- Espera, porfavor!

Él se paró en seco y se giró con expresión indiferente, pero Ginny pudo apreciar cierta sorpresa en su mirada cuando vio que ella corria con los pies descalzos a traves de la hierba humeda.

- Te vas a costipar. – dijo él con voz fría, mirando los brazos desnudos de la Gryffindor. – Vete a dentro.

- No seas así. – dijo ella abrazandose para darse calor y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. – No me hables como si fuera una desconocida. Me duele.

- Si, se lo que es el dolor. Y, respecto a lo de ser una desconocida, de hecho es cierto. Has fingido ser una persona que no eres.

- Eso no es justo.

- No hablemos de justicia. – murmuró él.

La pelirroja se quedó estatica. Una parte de su cerebro luchaba por conseguir defenderse de los ataques de Malfoy y la otra estaba, simplemente, congelada. Tras unos momentos en silencio, el rubio se giró para marcharse.

- Perdoname por favor.

Él se volvió a parar. Había sonado como una suplica, con una voz tan impropia de la autosuficiente Ginny que no parecía ella. Se quedaron en silencio, solo resonando los dientes de la pequeña Weasley castañear.

- Toma.

Para sorpresa de ella, Draco le alargó su chaqueta, sin mirarla a los ojos. La cogió con mano temblorosa, bucando los ojos del Slytherin.

- Gracias.

- Volvamos dentro, o te va a coger una hipotermia.

Mientras él pasaba por su lado, Ginny lo miró con expresión desolada. Su voz seguía sonando fria. Cuando Malfoy ya se había alejado unos pasos, ella se abalanzó sobre él. Le abrazó por la espalda y Draco se sorprendió. Cuando la pelirroja habló, su voz sonó rota, como si estuviera llorando.

- Perdoname porfavor! No pensé que acabaria así. No me quería burlar de ti! Al principio solo quería ganar la apuesta, pero luego me di cuenta de que eres muy importante para mi! No me dejes aquí, porfavor! Y si hay una cosa buena que ha salido de esta apuesta es que te he podido conocer y gracias a eso he entendido muchos de tus aspectos. Quiero seguir contigo. Quiero que comamos juntos, quiero que nos preocupemos juntos, quiero que seamos felices juntos, quiero que estemos juntos. Así que porfavor, si eres la persona que yo creo que eres en el fondo, perdoname...

Hubo un largo silencio en el que solo se oían a la pelirroja llorando y abrazada a la espalda del chico. El frio era cada vez mas fuerte y una brisa soplaba en contra dirección.

Y, sin previó aviso, él se giró y la abrazó. Ginny se sorprendió y abrió mucho los ojos.

- Lo siento, te perdono.

La pelirroja se hechó a llorar mas vivamente. Ya no podia sentir el frio pues, estando en brazos de Draco, era como si estuviera aislada.

Cuando entraron en el comedor de nuevo, una canción lenta sonaba. La pista de baile estaba llena y la luz era tenue. Ginny sintió un calor en su interior que no tenia nada que ver con el exterior. El amor, de hecho, estaba en todas partes.

Sonrió para si misma. Colin y Luna bailaban extrañamente, el chico guiado por la chica, los dos muy juntos y sonrientes. Pansy y Blaise estaban unos pasos mas al lado, los dos de muy formales y bailando de forma profesional, pero se les veía en la cara que estaban contentos y se besaban de vez en cuando. Roger reía graciosamente ante las narraciones de Marietta, mientras los dos bailaban una especie de tango. Dennis y Natalie se sonreían mutuamente, haciendo pasos torpemente, los dos timidos pero contentos. Padma miró a Anthony de forma molesta cuando él colocó su mano en su trasero, pero seguidamente los dos rieron y ella le besó en la nariz. Terry y Sanne bailaban riendo, ella explicandole trucos sobre el romanticismo y él asintiendo, besandola de vez en cuando. Ernie y Susan se movian abrazados, como si fuera la ultima vez que se fueran a ver.

Ginny levantó la vista hacia Draco, el cual le tendió la mano, señalando la pista de baile con los ojos. Ella sonrió y se la dio, uniendose al grupo de parejas que ocupaban la pista. Cuando Draco la cogió por la cintura y ella lo abrazó, los dos mobiendose al compás de la musica, no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Ese era uno de los mejores momentos que había pasado y quería guardarlo para siempre. Habia pasado cosas buenas y cosas malas, había tenido que superar muchas adversidades y había aprendido que la vida no era un camino de rosas. Pero, por mucho que las cosas se torcieran, Ginny siempre recordaría esa memoria guardada, ese pequeño momento de felicidad. A veces las cosas son complicadas, porque cada relación, cada sentimiento y cada persona, son un mundo a parte.

FIN

Gracias a todos por leer mi fic y dejarme revews! Me hacen fuerte! Espero que os haya gustado y que hayais disfrutado leyendolo tanto como yo escribiendolo. Besitus!


End file.
